To Love-Ru Shadow
by Kremant
Summary: Many things happened to this world. And a lot more will happen. Soon, a human will find himself into a world where he was never expected to go. Into a world, where nothing is actually normal. Into a world, different than the one he used to live. How thing will go, now that he is going to be a part of this strange world? Let's see. {The story will always move slowly}
1. PROLOGUE

{PROLOGUE}

{April, 2015, Greece, Athens}

{Main Character: Name Ionas Dardanidis-Age 17-Height 2.00-Weight 100-Type and color of hair, short and dark brown}

{In one of the many roads of Athens}

After i finished my meeting with my friends, i was walking on the way back to my home. That basketball match in the park was exhausted, and somehow, it was fun. I may not be a basketball player, but i can't say it wasn't fun. Now some people would say "You are two meters giant! The basketball is your game!"

Even if they say things like that, i really don't believe that the basketball is something i like to do. My family once tried to put me in a place to train myself to become a basketball player some years ago, but it didn't go well. It had much more pressure than i thought, and to tell the truth, i wasn't feeling like i was doing something i like, or something important.

What i want, is to become something of great importance, but at the same time to do something i would like to do. Who knows? Something may happen and everything will change, somehow. But until then, i continue my life normally.

It was night, 21:30 i think. I hope i will find a bus soon in order to return to my house. I don't like it when i'm late, for anything. While i was walking, something went through my mind when i looked at the moon. I was seeing that the moon was... Having an eclipse? It was quite a surprise because it was the first Lunar Eclipse i ever see.

Ionas: Huh. You don't see something like that everyday. Or every night.

As i was watching this rare event, suddenly, all the lights in the roads, and in the houses, closed. It was like a big blackout. And because the moon was covered, i couldn't even see my nose. What a bad luck is that?! How i'm supposed to return to my house if i cannot even see where the road is?!

I was standing still, i couldn't just walk in such a darkness. What will happen if i accidentally find myself in the road and a car hit me? No. I must remain where i am and wait for the lights to return. This thick darkness is starting to freaking me out. It reminds me those sudden jump scares, at the times where the victim cannot see anything at the moment. And then BOOM! They scare the heart out of the person.

?: Something like that.

Ionas: OMG!

I jumped from the fear after i heard that voice behind me. I turned around to see, but because of the darkness it was just impossible. But somehow, i was feeling that something was there.

Ionas: Who's there!

I received no answer. I was angry because i don't like it when people scare me like that. Especially when it's pitch black outside! I was walking to where i was feeling the presence. Somehow i was feeling that i'm getting closer to whatever that was.

?: Just a little more.

Wait! If this unknown person wants me to come closer, then why to do that. Something is wrong here and i don't thing i want to get into any trouble at the moment. I started walking backward to avoid any trouble, when i felt something blocking the way behind me. I turned around and i suddenly saw two red glowing eyes, and a smile filled with sharp teeth.

?: Hi.

Ionas: Ah!

I took the scare of my life. As i was walking backward in my terror, there was no more ground behind me, and i was losing my balance.

?: It will be a long fall.

Ionas: What?!

I felt a hand pushing me, making me fall down.

Ionas: NOOOoooo!

I was falling down who knows where. I hope not in a sewer! The odd thing is that i was feeling that i was falling for long. Where did i fell?! Then suddenly, bright light was right from below, and i was falling right to it.

Ionas: Eh? What is that light now?

As i was falling, the light was becoming brighter and brighter. It was too bright to open my eyes. After a minute, i could feel that the light was retreating. I started opened my eyes, and i saw a city below me. Other than that, I WAS FALLING FROM THE SKY!

Ionas: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEeeee!

This not good. This definitely not good! I'm going to become one with the ground! I was keep falling, and now from bellow me i could see a park.

Ionas: So my death is going to be in a park. Who could imagine that?

And like that, i fell to the ground so hard that the ground below me broke, while dust was surrounding the place after the impact. I though i was a goner, but then i realized that i was ok. After a minute, the dust cleared from the place. I sat up a little and i was wondering how in the world i survived from a fall like that.

I looked around me, seeing something odd.

Ionas: Ok, i must have hit myself too hard.

The colors around seemed different than those i know. It was like i was in some sort of anime. Ok, that sounds ridiculous even to me.

Ionas: This park seems somehow familiar.

?: Are you ok mister?

Ionas: Hmm?

I looked in front of me and i saw few kids staring at me. They had anime colors as well.

Ionas: For some reason yes.

The kids were looking me with questionable faces.

?: Hey! Is everyone ok?

I heard a voice behind me, and when i look i could believe in my eyes. Is that Yui Kotegawa?! She was running at our way. I'll guess because she wanted to see what exactly was that big and loud impact that happened.

Yui: What happened?

Ionas: Ummm...

Kid 1: This man fell from the sky.

Kid 2: And hit himself in the ground.

Kid 3: And broke it.

Yui: What?! Are you ok? Here, let me help you.

She gave me her hand to help me stand. I took it and i stand up.

Ionas: Oh, my head.

My head is in pain. That impact with the ground must caused me a strong headache. I still wonder how i haven't broken my bones.

Yui: Come with me.

Jonas: Huh? Where?

Yui: There is a school nearby with an infirmary. We need to get you there.

Ionas: I'm fine! It is only headache.

Yui: Don't try to play it bold! With a fall like that it's dangerous to just let you like this.

Yep. This is definitely her character. I guess i can't just say no. Like she said, she will not just let me here.

Ionas: Lead the way.

And like that, we started walking on the way to school. I still cannot understand. Did this light led me in here. If yes, why i found Yui from the To Love-Ru series here. Unless-

Yui: You are not from around here aren't you?

Ionas: Hm? Ah, no i'm not. You can say that i'm new here.

Yui: I see. I'm Yui Kotegawa.

She stopped to give me her hand for a handshake. I take the hand and i start introducing myself.

Ionas: My name is Ionas. Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you Yui.

{End Of Prologue}

{Just for those who are wondering, the story begins from the: Each Speculation. To give an idea about the time}

{And Now, The Main Story, Begins}


	2. TLRS-Episode 1-Meeting The New World

Yui: Ionas Dardanidis? That's a weird name.

Ionas: Like you said, i'm not from around here.

Yui: Right. So, from where are you coming?

Ionas: Well... It's a little complicated the whole thing. I don't think you will believe me.

Yui: What do you mean by "complicated"?

Ionas: At the start, i was on my way home, while i was in Athens.

Yui: Athens? You mean from Greece?

Ionas: Yes. Now can you let me finish?

Yui: Oh, sorry.

Ionas: Anyway, and while i was on that, suddenly, happened a Lunar Eclipse. Then, after a few seconds, a big blackout happened in the area. With all this darkness, i was unable to see anything. And then it happened something that almost cut my blood from the terror.

Yui: What it was?

Ionas: With such a darkness, i could see. But i saw two red glowing eyes, and a smile filled with sharp teeth. As i was backing of from the sudden emergence, i started losing my balance, because there was no ground behind me. I felt something pushing me, and like that i fell who knows where. The fall was long. While i was falling, from below me i saw a powerful light. And the i saw myself falling toward this town. And then i fell to the ground, who knows how hard. I still cannot understand how i survived.

I looked at Yui, seeing her questionable look.

Ionas: I told you that you will not believe me. Even I cannot believe that!

Yui: Don't worry, i believe you.

Ionas: Huh? Why?

Yui: Lots happened. It's hard to not believe. Also, your fall broke a part of the park!

Ionas: Right. But now i still have a problem, and it's not the headache.

Yui: What?

Ionas: I'm stuck in a place i barely know. What am i going to do?

Yui: Don't worry. In the school is a person that can might be able to help you. But i have some doubts.

Ionas: Really? Who?

Yui: Her name is Lala. You might not believe it, but she is an alien.

So i was right! I somehow get transferred in a world same as that in To Love-Ru show. That means, i'm actually in another planet, and universe!

Yui: I'm telling the truth! And also she make lots of weird devices. Maybe she can make something to get you back home.

Ionas: I don't think so.

Yui: Huh? What do you mean?

Ionas: Because after seeing the place, the colors, and the humans here, like you, i'm assured about one thing.

Yui: What?

Ionas: This is not my Earth. It's an alternative Earth!

Yui: Wh-What?!

Ionas: This is the only explanation about why the colors and the people are so different. I have see how a japanese is from where i come, and you people are not like the ones i know.

Yui: Are you really talking seriously?!

Ionas: It is crazy even to me, but i'm seriously sure about it. To whatever i fell into, it transported me here. Wow. I'm more lost than i though.

Yui: Don't worry, i'm sure that Lala can do something about your case. I hope. Well, let's go. The Sainan School is not far from here.

Ionas: I follow.

And like that we continued our way for the Sainan School. I still cannot believe that i'm actually in a planet that is exactly like the show i watched back to my Earth. Scrap that. How exactly i end up here.

Yui: So, Ionas?

Ionas: Please, call me Ion.

Yui: Well, Ion. You said you come from a different Earth. How is it exactly?

Ionas: It's like this planet, you know. It has a Japan, a Greece, and other nations. The only difference i know, is that the colors there have other appeal.

Yui: Like?

Ionas: Don't take me wrong, but to me, the colors you have here are like watching an anime.

Yui: What?! Ok now that's ridiculous!

Ionas: I'm from a different planet. And believe me, the colors are that different.

Yui: How can you say that?! You have the same colors too!

Ionas: Eh?!

I look at my hands and i see that she was right. My colors are like those in an anime too.

Ionas: What in the world?! First the fall and now the colors?! How is that even Possible?!

Yui: Hey, hey, relax! Don't make a scene!

I calmed down a little, but i still cannot understand my case. It's just unreal!

Ionas: I'm sorry about that. But it's somehow hard for me to understand all this. It just makes no sense! Argh!

My head is killing me.

Yui: Ok, we must take you to the school's infirmary now!

Ionas: But i'm-

Yui: No buts! You will come with me!

That moment, Yui grabs my arm and starts pulling me on the way to her school i suppose.

Ionas: Ok, ok!

I pulled my arm backward, releasing it from Yui's grip.

Ionas: You don't need to pull me on the way there! I will come!

And like that, we continued walking on our way to her school. As we were walking, i was looking around the place, the houses, the people. This place seems so peaceful.

Yui: Seems you like the place.

Ionas: Hm? Oh, yes. But i'm not sure if it's because it's peaceful, or because it's different from my home. Either way, i like it!

Yui: I see. At least now you calmed a bit.

Ionas: I must admit that i overreacted a little back there. It is the first time that something like that happened to me. You understand.

Yui: I suppose. Oh, we are here.

Ionas: So soon?

We reached our destination. The Sainan High School.

Yui: Well, let's go in.

Ionas: Ok.

We walked through the front gate. On our way in, we saw many students with their uniforms, around the courtyard. As we were walking in, i could listen many of them saying things like " Who is that tall person that is walking beside Yui-Sempai" and such. I guess they don't see someone so tall everyday. Especially along with someone like Yui.

Yui: Now that i take a better look at you, you seem quite the tall.

Ionas: Thanks. Back to my place i'm known for my height. It's one of my best characteristics.

Yui: Really? Hm?

Ionas: What's the matter?

Yui: Yami-Chan!

Ionas: Huh?

I looked at the direction she was looking, and i saw a girl with long blond hair sitting on a bench. It was Yami! Also known as Golden Darkness. She was wearing her school uniform.

Yami: Kotegawa Yui.

Yui walked close to her, and then i decided to follow.

Yui: So it was true that you enrolled as a first year student. The uniform looks great on you! By the way, this is Ion.

Ionas: Hi.

Yami: ...

Yami seems to be in depression for some reason. Wait, this reminds me something.

Yui: What's wrong? You seem down.

Yami: Unsettling as it is, i'm struggling to understand myself at the moment. Isn't that weird? It's just my own heart.

I'm sure that i saw that scene before.

Yui: It must be really bothering you. I think that not understanding yourself is a pretty normall feeling.

Yami: Huh?

Yami looked at Yui with a surprised face.

Yui: I'm the same. I'm pushed around by feelings i don't really understand myself.

I'm pretty sure this scene is known.

Yami: Is that really normal?

Yui: I think so. So i'd say you shouldn't think too hard about it.

Wait! I think this scene is from-

?: Huh? Yami, Kotegawa!

We looked up to the building, and we saw a pink haired girl with pigtails standing through an open window. It was Nana!

Yui: What's up Nana-Chan?

Nana: I'm looking for a friend! Say Yami, have you seen Mea around? I saw her just a few minutes ago.

Wait! Now i remember! It's the episode where Yami saves Rito from Mea!

Yui: Yami-Chan?

That moment Yami grew wings, and flew in the sky.

Yui: Yami!

She was already gone. I suppose it's the time where she goes to save Rito.

Ionas: Argh!

This cursed headache is not leaving me alone.

Yui: Let's take you to the nurse. See you later Nana-Chan! I must take him to the infirmary!

Nana: Ok! And if you see Mea, tell me! See ya!

And like that, Nana continued her way to find Mea. If she knew.

Yui: Come on, let's go.

After a few minutes, Yui and i reached at last the infirmary. We get in and we met with the nurse. It was Mikado. And she had in her arms a little girl with green hair and a flower on the head. It was Celine.

Yui: Mikado-Sensei!

Mikado: Oh, it's Yui-Chan. Who is your friend?

Yui: He's-

Ionas: Yui, i would like to give the honor to me, for the introduction. My name is Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you miss Mikado.

Mikado: Hmmm, someone likes a good introduction i see.

Ionas: Well it's not like- Argh!

The pain keeps growing! It's like my head is going to break!

Mikado: Oh my, what is the matter?

Yui: I found him at the park. He had hard fall, and from then, his head is in great pain. Can you help him?

Mikado: You don't need to worry. He is in good hands.

Yui: Thank you. Ion?

Ionas: Hm?

Yui: I will come to take you after school. Until then wait here. I hope you don't mind.

Ionas: It's not like i have something else to do. See you later.

And like that, Yui closed the door behind her, and left me inside to the infirmary alone with miss Mikado and the little Celine.

Mikado: Well, Ion, take a seat and i'll check for wounds.

Ionas: Ok.

Miss Mikado puts Celine to one of the infirmary's beds and gives her something to play with. I take a sit on a chair and miss Mikado starts checking my head for any wounds.

Mikado: Hmm. You don't seem to have any wounds on the head. Tell me, what exactly happened?

Ionas: Well... How to explain now? I guess you'll need to take a seat as well miss Mikado. It will take time to explain.

Mikado: If you say so.

Mikado takes a chair and sits in front of me.

Mikado: I'm listening.

Ionas: Well first...

I explained what exactly happened to me to miss Mikado.

Ionas: And then i met Yui. The thing is that i'm not sure what is the strangest thing. How i end up on this planet and universe, or that i haven't broke any of my bones after that big fall? Seriously, the whole thing is just illogical!

Mikado: I must admit that i was not waiting to hear something like that. But if what you said is true, then your case is really a mystery, Ion.

Ionas: Oh, believe me, i have no reason to lie. Yui said that there is a possibility that Lala might be able to help me. But i have my doubts. ARGH!

The head! The pain is too much! I fell down from the chair because of the pain.

Mikado: What's the matter!

Ionas: It is... Too much!

The pain keeps growing! I can't... I though that my head will explode from such a pain, but then, suddenly, it disappeared.

Ionas: Huh? What happened?

I got up from the floor.

Mikado: Are you feeling alright?

Ionas: The pain... Is gone. Whoa!

Suddenly i felt a weird sensation in my whole body.

Ionas: That was weird. But at least the pain is gone.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise outside.

Mikado: What was that?

Ionas: Let's go see!

We ran outside from the infirmary, and we saw a lot of students looking outside from the windows.

Mikado: What is going on?

Student 1: There is some kind of robot in the courtyard!

Student 2: And it captured three girls!

Ionas: What?!

We looked outside from the window and we saw a humanoid, brown colored beetle-like robot, holding in its three of its four hands three pink haired girls. It was Lala, Momo and Nana!

?: HAHAHAHAHAaaa! The mission, was successful! The three princesses, are successfully captured!

The beetle robot was laughing for its success, as the girls were trying to release themselves from its grip. Then we saw some other students going toward to the robot.

Student 3: How dare you!

Student 4: We are not going to let you get away with our Momo!

Student 5: Let's get him!

Those guys are idiots? This robot must be at least three meters tall! It will smash them!

?: What do we have here? The human vermins think they can challenge me?

The students start charging toward the robot. The robot aim its fourth free hand toward the charging students, and then it quickly extends itself with a powerful thrust at them, having as a result to break the ground in front of them and throwing some of them down. Seeing that, they stopped rushing toward the beetle robot, and they were looking at it with fear in their eyes.

?: How pitiful. You human vermins really think you can defeat someone like me?! I have some time before i return to base. So be prepare, because once i finish with you, they will gather your parts from the floor!

Ionas: I can't take this anymore.

I started running toward to the stairs, and go down there as fast as i can!

Mikado: Ion wait!

I continued running, ignoring what miss Mikado said. I cannot just stand like this and do nothing. I don't know what i can do, but it's better than just standing there and watching the others in danger. After some stairs i at last was in the courtyard, where that thing was. It was walking toward a student that was crawling backward on the ground, trying to get away from that thing.

?: Believe me, it will hurt you more than it will hurt me.

The robot raises one of its legs, and it was about to step on the crawling student.

Ionas: Hey, canned bug! Why don't you fight someone on your own size?!

?: Eh?!

The robot stopped and looked at me, while the crawling student started to run away. It then started walking toward me, and after a few steps it was right in front of me. I was right about its height, it must be at least three meters tall. It was still holding to its three arms the three princesses. They are trying hard to release themselves, but the robot's grip is too tight for them to break free.

?: You wanna mess with me you little worm?!

Ionas: Not before you give me a good explanation about why you captured those three! Who are you anyway?

?: Happy you asked! I am B-R-29! Warrant Officer of the Insectbot Empire!

Insectbot Empire? I never heard of them in any part in To love-Ru.

Ionas: What you want the girls?

B-R-29: The boss has a plan that includes those three. We are going to use them, in order to bring the king of Deviluke to his knees, and take his empire for ourselves!

Nana: What?! We are not going to let you do that!

That moment, the Insectbot grabs Nana's tail with its fourth hand and starts to pull. Nana was screaming from pain and aruse because of that. I can't say i liked the show.

B-R-29: Silence you! If you dare to interrupt me again, i'll make sure to uproot this tail of yours for good next time!

Nana seemed to be in terror, even when the Insectbot let her tail alone.

B-R-29: Now where was i? Oh yeah, now i remember! Of course for the plan to have the right success, we don't just need to show to the king that we keep captives his daughters. We need to show him that we are really serious about it.

Ionas: What do you mean?

B-R-29: To put it in simple terms... Tortures!

The shock was big, i was not waiting to hear something like that.

B-R-29: I cannot tell you how many ways we have to torture those three. Many of them are not so pleasant. For them i mean! HAHAHAHAHAaaa!

Terror filled the faces of the three princesses. Lala and Momo seemed to be about to scream for help.

B-R-29: If you love your tails, don't even think about it.

The girls were silenced from the fear of losing their tails. As for me, i was angry hearing, thinking, and seeing all this!

B-R-29: Once we take over their empire, we, the Insectbots, are going to turn every man, woman and child, into Insectbots, like us!

They want to do what?!

B-R-29: And like that, our empire will keep growing. Letting us come closer to our goal, and rule everything, everyone, everywhere!

Ok, i heard enough!

Ionas: Listen here you big scrap metal! I'm not going to let you do as you like! You'll have to pass over my dead body first!

B-R-29: With pleasure!

The Insectbot pulls its fourth arm backward and then he throws a punch toward me. I jump back to avoid it, and then pass past him and run to the center of the school's courtyard in order to have some space. The Insectbot turns and look at me as i take my place in the center of the courtyard.

B-R-29: What do you think you will achive by trying to fight back. It's not like your punches and your kicks will do anything to me!

Unfortunately it is right. How can i fight this thing with bare hands. What i'm gonna do? I must save the princesses!

?: (Just fight and see)

Ionas: Huh?

I think i just heard a voice in my head. How... Just fight and see?

B-R-29: It looks like the little hero here lost his hope! HAHAHAHAHAaaa!

Just fight and see? ... Something inside me says that i must do it, even if it seems impossible. And if something i learned by watching the To Love-Ru series, is that anything is possible!

Ionas: I haven't lost hope!

I start charging toward the Insectbot.

B-R-29: Come! Come to eat it!

The Insectbot charging toward me as well and prepares its punch. When it get close to me enough, he throws its punch at me. I successfully dodge the punch by crouching, and then i gather all my power, and throw a punch at the Insectbot. My punch hits the Insectbot's arm that was holding Nana and breaks it. The Insectbot screams in pain as its arm fall to the ground. The grip of the fallen hand opens, and Nana was free.

Ionas: Eh?!

I was totally surprised that i was able to break its arm, but i was also surprised from the fact that the Insectbot was able to feel pain! As the Insectbot was stunned by the pain, i ran to Nana to see if she's ok.

Ionas: Are you ok?

Nana: Y-Yes, i am.

She was still a little shocked from before.

Ionas: You need to go, this thing is not going to stay like this for long.

Nana stands up and look at me with an angry expression.

Nana: I'm not going to leave while my sisters are in danger! I'm not going anywhere until they are safe!

I had to see that coming. It's not like i have a choice.

Ionas: Then let's fight this thing together, and save your sisters.

She nods in agreement and we prepare ourselves for the second round. To tell the truth, after the last hit, my arm started to hurt. But with something like that in front of us, i'm not going to back off. The Insectbot look at as with an angry expression on its metallic face.

B-R-29: I don't know how you done it, but now you will pay!

The Insectbot is charging toward us. Nana runs toward it and throws a kick at its torso, making it somehow to start losing its balance. Then, while i have the chance, i charge toward it and throw a punch to its head, making it fall and stuck to the ground. While it was down i went toward to the arm that was holding Momo, and threw a punch to it. This time it didn't broke, but somehow the hit made the Insectbot's hand to open, releasing Momo from its grip.

B-R-29: What?!

Nana: Momo!

Momo ran away from the Insectbot, and get close to Nana, giving a hug to each other.

Ionas: We don't have time for hugs!

Without losing time, i throw another punch to the arm that holds Lala. Like the other one, after i hit it it opened its grip, releasing Lala.

Ionas: Now, we have time for hugs.

Even in danger, i like to make jokes.

Lala: Thank you!

To show her gratitude, Lala decided to hug me while we were above from the Insectbot.

Ionas: That was not what i meant!

Because of her embrace we lose our balance, and fall from the Insectbot. Because of the fall, she ended up above me while i was below her, and her face was close to mine. It was kind of embarrassing. I haven't came to the world to become a second Rito!

Ionas: STAAAAAND!

Lala startled by my reaction, and moved off me.

Lala: Sorry!

She helped me to stand, and i could say from her expression that she didn't wanted to cause me any trouble.

Ionas: It's ok. Now go to your sisters, i'm sure they'd like a hug after all this.

Lala: OK!

Lala runs to her sisters and gives them a big hug. Lala is a good person, but sometimes it's like a child. So much intellect but she acts like a child. Argh, after all those punches, my arm is in even more pain.

B-R-29: You.

Ionas: Huh?

Before i look behind me, i receive a punch to my head that throws me down and in front of the princesses.

Momo: Are you ok!

Ionas: This will feel bad tomorrow.

I was a little dizzy after the last hit but i snap out of it quick and got up. The Insectbot was in front of us, and it doesn't seems like it was willing to give up.

B-R-29: You might were able to release them, but this changes nothing!

Ionas: It looks like it's time for the third round.

Momo: Sister, go to Rito. We will hamble this.

Lala: Ok! Good luck!

Ionas: Seriously now?

Lala goes to where the other students are and watching, and she goes close to Rito. It looks like it is up to me and the two princesses to save the day.

Ionas: Let's send this thing to the scrapyard!

Nana: I like this plan.

Momo: Let's call some help, sister.

That moment Nana and Momo takes out their phones like devices and hit some of the buttons. Then from nowhere, a giant boar and a monstrous tree with red eyes and a big mouth to its trunk, along with lots of long roots appeared beside us.

Nana & Momo: Alright, show it what you're made of!

The monstrous tree extends its roots at the Insectbot and grab its three arms, immobilizing it. Then, the giant boar starts charging toward the Insectbot.

B-R-29: Fools! Those monsters means nothing to me!

The Insectbot grabs the roots that was holding it and pulls them, and start spinning the tree around it.

Momo: Huh?!

Ionas: What the...?!

While the giant boar was charging at the Insectbot, the boar hits itself to the monstrous tree while the Insectbot was spinning it around, making it fall down. Then, while the Insectbot was spinning the tree around it, it throws it at the giant boar and hit it. The giant boar and the monstrous tree were lying down on the ground, unable to fight. We were all surprised.

Nana: Oh come on, that's not fair!

Momo: It is stronger than we thought.

Nana: Now what are we going to do?

Ionas: Go back to your friends. I will handle this giant scrap metal.

Nana: Are you crazy?! It will kill you!

Momo: You might be strong, but this is too dangerous for a human.

B-R-29: Looks like i have the upper hand here! There is nothing you can do to stop me! Victory, will be mine! And believe me, i will enjoy to see the tortures we have prepared, especially for them!

I am not going to let that happen. I'm definitely not going to let that happen!

Ionas: Never!

By saying that i start charging toward the Insectbot.

Momo: Wait!

Nana: He is crazy.

The Insectbot started to charging toward me as well. After we reach each other the Insectbot throws a punch to me, and so do i. Our punches collide with each other, making us to remain to where we were standing. It then tries to throw me a punch with its other hand, and i throw a punch as well. Once again the punches collide, leaving us in the end pushing each other's hands.

B-R-29: You're strong for a human, i admit that. But you forgot one small detail. I still have one hand left!

The Insectbot rises its third hand, and throws me a punch.

Nana: Watch out!

I put some resistance to my head in order to resist the Insectbots punch. The punch hits my head, and somehow i manage to resist the hit and remain on my ground, pushing its third punch with my head.

Momo: He's ok after that hit?!

Nana: How hard it's his head?!

B-R-29: Impressive. You keep surprising me human. But in the end you will lose, and i will win! You will be unable to save those girls. When their planet dies, so do they. And then, Earth is next!

I might just came to this planet. But there's no way i let those insects do something like that!

Ionas: I will not let you!

I jump back, making the Insectbot lose its balance a little after all that pushing. Then, while i had the chance, i charge at it and start throwing punches nonstop to its torso. I was not giving it the chance to fight back, and i was keeping punching it like there's no tomorrow. That moment, i stopped giving punches at it and get behind it. I jump up to the Insectbot's back, trying to reach its head.

Nana: What is he doing?

B-R-29: Get off me you little puny human!

Ionas: I'll show you who's the puny!

I use my feet to step in some parts of its back, and jump as much as i can. Then i bring my hands together and hit the Insectbot with all my power to its head. The hit was strong enough that pushed the Insectbot's head down a little, breaking some parts from the inside of the torso, and making the head stuck between its neck collar and the torso.

B-R-29: Aaargh!

I landed safely and stand back as i was seeing the Insectbot moving like crazy on its ground. I suppose i done much of damage.

B-R-29: TELEPORT BACK TO THE BASE!

After the Insectbot said that with an intense and loud way, it started to glow multicolored, and then it disappeared. Everyone were looking around saying things like "Where did it go?" It seems that the Insectbot was somehow teleported itself back to its base. At least now it will not case us any more trouble for now.

Ionas: What a day.

I sighed from the relief after realizing that the battle was over. Then, suddenly, everyone from the background were cheering for me. Obviously because i saved the day. I almost cannot feel my arms after all those hits. Where did that power came from? Then i saw Nana and Momo coming toward me. Nana had an angry expression on her face.

Nana: You could have killed yourself out there, you know that?!

Momo: Now, now Nana, he just saved us out there. It's not nice to talk like that.

Ionas: It's ok.

Nana & Momo: Hm?

Ionas: I must admit that my reaction was too reckless. I just couldn't bear the fact about what it was going to do to you all. I'm just happy that i was able in the end to save you all from that thing.

Momo: We are happy too that you saved us. Who knows what would have happened if it wasn't for you.

Rito: Nana, Momo!

We saw Rito, Lala, Yui and Mea, coming on our way.

Rito: Are you girls alright?

Momo: Don't worry we are fine, thanks to this person.

Rito: What a relief. Thank you very much.

Ionas: Nothing.

Lala: Thank you for saving my sisters. And me.

Mea: Nana-Chan, are you ok?

Nana: Don't worry Mea, i'm fine!

Momo: By the way, who are you? I don't remember seeing you around before. I'm Momo, and my those are my sisters Lala and Nana.

Lala: Nice to meet you!

Nana: Me too i guess.

Momo: And this is Rito, and Mea.

Rito: Hi.

Mea: Pleased to meet you.

Ionas: I'm Ionas Dardanidis, but you can call me Ion, nice to meet you all. Except from Yui. We already met.

Lala: Really?

Rito: You have met him before, Kotegawa?

Yui: Actually...

Yui explained about how we met.

Everyone: Eh?!

Rito: He fell from the sky?!

Ionas: Pretty much. And surprisingly, i didn't break anything. I mean, other than the ground of course.

Yui: He says he is a human from an... How did you call it?

Ionas: An alternative Earth. From another dimension if you prefer.

Yui: That. And that's why we came to you, Lala.

Lala: Me?

Ionas: Yui said that you might be able to help me find a way back. If is that possible. Until then, i'm stuck in this place. Think you can help?

Momo: Don't worry, i'm sure our big sis will be able to help you. Right big sis?

Lala: Right! Just leave everything to me!

Rito: I don't think this will have a good end.

I know that her devices are not working alway that good, but i will try anything if that means i will go back to my family. I already miss them.

Ionas: So, when do we start?

Yui: After school!

Ionas: What?

Yui: I'm sorry Ion, i understand your situation, but the school comes first. Now everyone back to the classes!

Ionas: What about me?

Lala: You will come to the class with us!

Ionas: I don't belong to this school! I can't just go inside to your classrooms you know!

Lala: Really? Sorry i didn't knew.

Sometimes i cannot understand that girl. Argh! My hands hurt. I was hitting a big metallic insect, what i was waiting?

Yui: You will go back to the infirmary. You will remain there until the school ends. Then you will go with Lala and the others.

Ionas: Alright. It's not like i have another choice to choose.

As we were going back to the school's building, Rito trips onto something on the ground and he was going to fall onto Nana.

Ionas: I got it!

I quickly move myself in front of him and caught him before he falls onto Nana, and i help him by that way to find his balance. Everyone were looking with surprise as i saved Rito from his fall.

Rito: Whoa, thank Ion, that was close.

Ionas: It was nothing, but you must watch more where you walk. You were about to fall onto the girl in front of you.

That moment we saw Nana having an angry expression on her face.

Nana: That means you were going to fall onto me on purpose you beast!?

Rito: No, no that's not-

Nana was going to kick Rito to his head. Before that happens, i get between and i was able somehow to stop her strong kick by using my arm to block it. Once again everyone look with surprise as i stop Nana's attack. Nana backs off after that.

Nana: What was that about?!

Ionas: Sorry, but i cannot allow that. Look carefully at the ground behind him.

Everyone looked down to the ground just behind Rito and saw a rock stuck in the ground.

Ionas: He tripped onto this rock. That's why he lost his balance. He was just unlucky, that's all. So can we just let it slide, and get back to our business?

Momo: He's right you know. Just let him be this time, ok?

Nana: Ok fine. I let it pass this time. But don't believe i will go easy on you next time, you beast!

She then turns away and walks to the school, being followed by Momo, Mea and Lala. Wow, she really hates Rito. At least this is what she shows.

Rito: Thanks. I though i was a goner for a moment.

Ionas: If you're innocent, you're innocent.

Yui: Ok, enough with the chatter. Let's get back to school now.

Ionas: Argh.

My arm is killing me. The kick was stronger than i thought.

Yui: And you, are going straight to the infirmary mister!

Ionas: Sure things.

And like that we get back to the school. The others at their classes, and me in the school's infirmary with miss Mikado, and Celine. Celine was still playing with what miss Mikado gave to her.

Mikado: You were pretty good out there. You really saved everyone.

Ionas: Thanks. That was first time i gave a fight to save somebody. But there is something odd here. The humans in my world are not that strong. So where did i found the power to hurt this thing and withstand its attacks?

Mikado: Maybe the humans on your world are stronger than the ones here.

Ionas: Is that possible?

Mikado: Of course. Many kinds of creatures, in different kind of planets, have many differences in their physiology. You shouldn't be surprised.

Ionas: Not that i don't understand, but something inside me says that it can be something else. But i have no idea what is.

Mikado: Let's not overthink about it. Yui said that your arm was hurt. Let me check.

Ionas: Ok.

I sat down to a chair, pull up my sleeve and let miss Mikado check my right arm.

Mikado: Oh my.

Ionas: What is it?

Mikado: You have some serious bruise here.

Ionas: What?!

I looked to my arm and saw a big black bruise to the most part.

Ionas: It looks like Nana kicked me harder than i though.

Mikado: You mustn't make a girl angry at you.

Ionas: I was just protecting the poor guy from being kicked, that's all!

Mikado: Ah, so that's what happened. You are really a special one.

Ionas: If that goes for the shielding, then thank you. But now what about the bruice!

Mikado: Don't worry, i have what you need.

Miss Mikado goes to a close to a fridge, and takes a small bag of ice from within. She then come to me.

Mikado: This will do for now. Let's put it to your...

For some reason, miss Mikado drops the bag of ice on the floor.

Ionas: Is something the matter?

Mikado: I think your bruice is starting to reduce itself.

Ionas: What?!

I looked once again to my arm and saw that the bruise was reducing itself little by little.

Ionas: Ok, that, we are not able to do it from where i come. But then again, how this happens?!

Miss Mikado placed her fingers to her chin and started thinking about it.

Mikado: Yes, after what you said this definitely strange.

She though about it a little more and then she goes close to a metal table to take something.

Mikado: I hope you don't mind, to take some blood.

By saying that miss Mikado shows me a small syringe she was holding in her hand.

Ionas: Mama.

I really don't like to deal with syringes.

Mikado: I'll check your blood to see what we can find. Don't worry, i'll just take a little. I promise that you'll barely feel it.

I really don't want to go through this again. But after all those that happened today, it might be a good idea to make a check. If there is anything in my blood that can help me understand what is going on with me, then i'll have to deal with this syringe.

Ionas: Fine, i'll do it.

Mikado: Good.

And like that, she took some blood from my arm. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. After she took some of my blood, she started checking it in her microscope.

Mikado: Inderesting. Very interesting.

Ionas: What is it?

Mikado: There is something in your blood that i never seen before. It seems like some kind of energy is wandering around the blood.

Ionas: Energy? What energy?

Mikado: I don't know, this is the first time i see something like that.

Miss Mikado stands up and moves the blood sample somewhere in her office desk.

Ionas: Great. Frist the bug robot, and now another mystery we don't understand. What else will happen?

Mikado: Maybe we should-

While she was coming toward me, she didn't noticed the bag of ice she dropped before, and slips to it making her loose her balance. She falls onto me, making me fall as well. Everything went dark suddenly, and i had difficulty to breath. Then is when i realize that miss Mikado was above me, and that my head is stuck between her large breasts, suffocating me.

Ionas: MGHHHMG!

Mikado: Oh, i'm sorry. I'm so clumsy.

If this continues, i will run out of oxygen. That moment i heard the door opening.

Nana: Mikado-Sensei, i came here for...

It is Nana?! This is not good!

Nana: Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!

This is so bad! I must do something NOW!

Ionas: GET OFF!

While i was saying that, i lift miss Mikado off me, holding her on the air.

Ionas: What the heck!

Did i just lifted an entire person?! I never was able to do that! Argh, my hands cannot hold her on the air for. And i don't wanna throw her on the floor, she might get hurt.

Ionas: NANA, help me!

Nana was standing there with a questionable and somehow shocked look on her face.

Ionas: She is going to fall! HELP!

Nana: Ah, R-Right!

She snap out of it at last and moves miss Mikado off my hands, letting me stand up.

Ionas: What a relief.

Nana: What exactly happened here?!

Ionas: Miss Mikado slipped in a bag of ice, and fell at me.

Mikado: Sorry.

Ionas: So Nana, what brings you here?

Nana: Someone said that Mikado-Sensei wanted to see me.

Mikado: Huh, that's strange, i don't remember saying something like that to anyone.

Nana: Eh?!

Ionas: It looks like someone is making a fun of you.

Nana: Grrrr! I can't believe it! I swear it, if i see that person again i will-

Ionas: Whoa, whoa! Relax! Look, it was just a harmless pank. This is not a reason to get angry about.

Nana: Hm. I guess you're right.

Mikado: By the way, who was the person who told you that?

Nana: I'm not pretty sure. He was wearing black clothes, and had his face hidden under a hood.

Ionas: Is there any person with that description in this school?

Mikado: I never saw anyone like that here.

Ionas: Maybe he was one of those Out-Of-School kids.

Nana: Out-Of-School?

Ionas: You know. Guys or girls that are out from their own school and goes into another, in order to meet friend, or just having fun around making pranks and others in order to hit someone's nerves.

Nana: He sure hit mine!

Ionas: Wait, since you have no business here, you shouldn't be back in class?

Nana: Ah, Right! I must go!

Nana started running out from the infirmary and straight to her classroom.

Ionas: She is fast.

I wonder who was that guy in black that she told us about. I don't remember anyone with that kind of description in the series. Something is odd here. Again.

Mikado: Is something troubling you Ion?

Ionas: Eh? No, no problem at all!

Mikado: You don't need to be afraid. You can say everything to me.

Ok, that sounded somehow seductive. To tell the truth, i don't want to say to anyone about the whole To Love-Ru knowledge issue. I need to keep a low profile on that, just in case. For now, let's ask about something else.

Ionas: Do you know anything about this Insectbot Empire that robot mentioned earlier?

Mikado: I'm afraid i know nothing about it. I never heard of such a race before. And there was no lately report about any planet that was under attack by something like this.

Ionas: It said that their empire growing by turning every living being into robots like them. So they must had invaded in some planet in order to do that. Are you sure there is no report about any invasion.

Mikado: I'm afraid not.

No report at all? This is strange. No one wouldn't miss something like a big robot army. There must be some kind of explanation about it.

Mikado: At least we learned what they want.

Ionas: The princesses. In order to defeat easily the king.

Mikado: Exactly. And it seems, more will come soon.

Ionas: They are in big danger. Maybe we must report the king to sent soldiers to guard them.

Mikado: I'm afraid is not that easy.

Ionas: Huh?

Mikado: You see, the Earth and the Deviluke don't have exactly any diplomatic relationship. Any move like that, would be considered to the Earth as an invasion. Having as a result to begin a war between the Earth and the Deviluke.

Ionas: Seriously now?!

Mikado: I'm sorry. But that's the truth.

Ionas: Then who will protect Lala, Momo and Nana. Rito? He can barely even stand! Seriously, his falls should go for record Guinness!

Mikado: How about you?

Ionas: Me?

Mikado: You just fought one of those robots and saved the princesses.

Ionas: Well that's true but-

Mikado: In that case you would protect the princesses for some more?

Ionas: What?

Mikado: You seem to be one of the few who are capable enough to fight those things. Earth doesn't have many who can protect it from an threat like this. And Zastin has much of work here on Earth lately.

Ionas: But-

Mikado: By the look of it, Rito and the others will surely need your help, in order to fight those Insectbots. And by doing that, you will help us also to-

Ionas: Mikado! I'm trying to say that just because i defeated one of those scrap bugs, doesn't mean i can defeat an army of those! What do you think i am, an army?

Mikado: No. But i believe you will not have much trouble dealing with them.

Ionas: Easy for you to say. You're not the one who will fight them.

Mikado: Maybe. But when you'll need some treatment after a big fight, you know where to find me.

The way she said it, it's like she is trying to seduce me. Well, that's her character so i mustn't be so surprised. As for the whole Insectbot case, it's not that i don't want to help Rito and the others to protect the princesses from those things. But because i'm not sure if i can surely protect them from a threat like this. I don't want to end up biting off more than i can chew. But at the same time, i don't want to leave them fight those things alone. I want to help.

Ionas: I'm not sure if i have what it takes to protect them. But as long as i am on this planet, i'll do it!

Mikado: Great. I'm happy to hear this. And i hope you will get along with Rito and the others.

Ionas: It will not be too hard. But i think i will find some difficulties with Nana and Momo.

Mikado: Why so?

Ionas: For Momo, i have my reasons.

Because of her lewd behavior mostly.

Ionas: And as for Nana... Well... She is just not so easy to get along. She gets angry easily if you don't watch.

Mikado: Well, even so, i'm sure that you all will become good friends eventually.

Ionas: If you say so.

Mikado: Well, while you're waiting for the school to end, would you like to help me with the infirmary a little?

Ionas: Hmmm... Ok, why not?

Mikado: Good.

~Some Hours Later~At The End Of The School~

Before i knew it, the school ended, and Lala, Nana and Momo, came to the infirmary.

Lala: Yahoo Ion! We came!

Ionas: Ah, Lala, Nana and Momo.

Celine that moment runs at Lala and the others and starts the hugs.

Ionas: I'm happy to see you. For a moment i thought you had forgotten me.

Momo: How could we forgot the person who saved our lives.

Ionas: You wouldn't do the same for anyone who would needed your help?

Momo: I guess you're right.

Ionas: Say, where is Rito?

Momo: He will go back home alone.

Ionas: How's that?

Nana: Big sis wants us to go somewhere together and show us something before we get back to home.

Ionas: What exactly?

Lala: Sorry, i cannot tell yet, but it is something very important!

Ionas: If you say so.

If Lala says so, then i don't think it will be that important. But who knows, it might be fun.

Lala: Well, let's go! It's not far away from here!

Momo: Ok big sis. Mikado-Sensei, thank you for taking care Celine.

Mikado: It was nothing. Now all of you, go and have fun.

Momo: Thanks! Come on Ion, let's go.

Ionas: Ok.

And like that, we left from the school and we were following Lala to where she wanted us to go.

Momo: So, Ion, it is really true that you come from a different kind of Earth?

Ionas: Yes. And it's pretty similar to this one. Why the question?

Momo: Oh nothing, i'm just curious. Say, are all the humans from where you come from strong like you?

Ionas: No. The humans there are like the humans you know. As for why i am different in the terms of strength from the other humans, well... i don't know.

Momo: Huh?

Ionas: Seriously, this power just came out of the blue. And not only that, but also for some reason my arm was able to cure itself from the serious bruise i got after Nana kicked me, in only a few minutes.

Nana: Eh?!

Momo: Nana wounded you?! Now that wasn't nice Nana. I think you owe him an apology.

Nana: What?! But i-

Ionas: There is no need for that.

Momo & Nana: Huh?

Ionas: It's not her fault, it was not me who she tried to hit. I just got in the way and received the hit intentionally to protect Rito, that's all. It was just an accident, so i don't believe that she needs to apologize just because i got in the way.

The two of them were looking at me with a questionable look.

Ionas: What? Did i said something strange?

Momo: Well, not exactly, but i can't say that we saw that one coming.

Ionas: Well, like a wise man said "Every human is different". And don't worry, my arm is better than ever!

Momo: I see.

Ionas: I'm sure that you already met people that are different on their own special way.

Momo: To tell the truth, yes. I can say that Rito is a very special person.

Nana: Don't be fooled, Ion! Just to know, this Rito is nothing more than a pervert. A beast!

Momo: I think you're a bit too harsh with Rito, Nana. I personally believe that Rito is a very nice person.

Nana: Yeah right.

Ionas: Ok, ok! Let's not argue about it. Say, Lala, we are getting closer to this important place?

Lala: We are very close!

After our little walk, we saw what exactly was the important thing that Lala wanted us to show. It was a something that was called Magical Kyouko Costume Show. Seriously? We came here for that? Lala, Celine and Nana seemed to enjoy the show, but i couldn't say the same for me and Momo. After some minutes, Momo found an excuse and was able to leave and go to Rito's house. Why i didn't go with her?! Now i'll have to watch this show! HELP ME!

~After The Show~

The costume show ended at last! And like that, we took the way for Rito's house. I'm never going to watch anything like that again.

Lala: Are you feeling ok, Ion? You seem awful.

Ionas: D-Don't worry, i'm fine.

That show was a real torture for me. I hope to never see any show like that again. Never!

Nana: Look, it's Mikan-Chan!

We looked to where Nana was showing us, and we saw Rito's little sister, Mikan.

Lala: Mikan!

Mikan: Lala?

We approached her and i can say that she is shorter than i thought. Maybe it's because i'm tall, i don't know. I could see that she had a bag with her as well. She must have bought something on the way.

Mikan: What a coincidence to meet you here. Ummm... Who's that?

Lala: It's a new friend we made! His name is Ion!

Ionas: Nice to meet you.

Mikan: I'm Mikan, nice to meet you too, Ion. Are you from around here?

Ionas: I wouldn't say that.

Nana: We need to tell you something about Ion.

Nana explained about my situation.

Mikan: Eh?! He fell from the sky?!

Ionas: Crazy isn't?

Nana: He needs help to return back to his own Earth.

Ionas: And until then, i'm stuck on this planet.

Nana: Big sis might be able to help him.

Lala: So, can he stay with us until then?

Mikan: I cannot see why not. Of course he can.

Lala: Yay!

Ionas: It is really ok for me to come into your house, just like that?

Mikan: Sure! You're welcome, Ion.

Ionas: Then thank you very much, Mikan.

?: Just as i predicted.

At the moment we heard that, a tall, black cloaked person was right behind from Mikan.

Nana: Mikan behind you!

Mikan saw that person behind her and quickly came to us, keeping her distance from whatever that person was. He had a weird hood covering his head, and for some reason we were unable to see his face.

?: You kids are so easily to read. Like open books.

Nana: Who the hell are you?!

?: Why don't you ask Ion?

Ionas: Me?

?: I'm sure you remember our first meeting.

What is he talking about? That moment, from the inside of his hood, appears two glowing red eyes, and a big grin with sharp white teeth. Wait a minute. That means...

Ionas: You're that thing i saw before i fall in here!

Nana: What?!

?: Congrats! You guessed right!

Nana: You know that guy?

Ionas: Well-

?: Not quite. So, for you to learn, let me introduce myself.

He bows and look at us.

?: I am Kremant. Pleased to meet you.

{To Be Continued}

* * *

><p>Ionas: I still cannot believe it. I'm in the world of To Love-Ru!<p>

Kremant: You know that this is not the actual name of the world right?

Ionas: Wait, when did you-

Kremant: Next time on To Love-Ru: No Return.

Ionas: Where did you came from?!


	3. TLRS-Episode 2-No Return

We were in front of a black cloaked, and hooded person who called himself Kremant. He is the person who brought me somehow here. And i want to know why.

Ionas: So, you're the one who brought me here!

Kremant: I think we already covered that. You don't have anything better to say?

Ionas: Now that you say, yes, i have. Why you brought me here? Why you took me away from my home?

Kremant: So weird. And here i thought that you would like your transportation here.

Ionas: Don't change the topic and answer my question!

Kremant: So hard question. What would you say if i told you that i brought you here because i wanted to?

Ionas: Are you making fun of me? Show your face and face me like a man you smart ass!

I was very angry. I really don't like it when the others are making fun of me!

Kremant: Oh, how threatening. But i'm afraid that you lose your time. This blackness you see, IS my face. Literally.

Well, that was unexpected. But even so i want to learn with what purpose he brought me here.

Lala: Peke? You know what this Kremant is?

Oh, right. I forgot that Lala has always with her this Peke. Known as the all-costume robot.

Peke: I'm afraid i have no information about anything like this.

Kremant: Of course you don't have. I'm not from this dimension. Like Ion, i too, came from the other Earth.

Ionas: Seriously now? What are you exactly? Some kind of demon?

Kremant: Not even close. What i can tell you for now, is that you're stuck in this place. With no way back.

Lala: Actually, if i make something i'm sure i can help him find a way back.

Kremant: ... Wow. This girl is more stupid than i thought.

Lala: Huh?

Nana: Hey! No one talks to my big sis like that!

Nana charges at Kremant and goes to punch him. When she do so, her punch, along with the rest of her, pass through Kremant and falls down.

Mikan: Nana-chan!

Nana stands, having a very surprised look on her face.

Nana: What just happened?!

Kremant: You really thought this will work? It looks like the stupidity goes cloud.

What the- That's a greek insult! How he knows-! Oh, don't tell me...

Ionas: You are a greek too?!

Lala, Nana & Mikan: Eh?!

Kremant: You noticed i see. I was, until i became the being you see in front of you.

Ok, now THAT, was unexpected.

Ionas: And what you're?

Kremant: I'm the being known as Kremant of course! But nice to meet you again anyway!

That was not what i meant! He is totally making fun of us!

Kremant: Ok, ok, enough with the teasing. The truth is that i brought you here for two reasons.

Ionas: What are those reasons?

Kremant: First, like i already said, because i can. And second, for my personal entertainment.

What?! He is kidding. He is kidding, right?

Kremant: No i'm not.

Ionas: What the-

Kremant: That's right, i can read your mind if i want. And i can tell you that i'm not kidding this time. _**I am totally se**__**rious!**_

The way he said that made me shiver. And i don't think i'm the only.

Kremant: But i'm afraid i must go for now. I'll explain everything later. See you soon!

And like that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye, like he was never there.

Ionas: Another mystery appeared. And that one is illogical!

Nana: What was that thing?!

Ionas: I would like to know as well!

Mikan: Whatever that was, let's not let it trouble us. We better go home already. It started to get dark.

Lala: Right! Let's not leave Rito wait more, let's go!

And like that, we continued our way for Rito's house, having many questions in our minds after we encountered Kremant. But we just couldn't find answers. That guy was just not making any sense!

Mikan: So, Ion right?

Ionas: Yes?

Mikan: You're really a greek from another Earth?

Ionas: Well, yes. Why you ask?

Mikan: Oh, nothing, it is just kind of weird to tell the truth. I see aliens every day, but this is the first time i hear about someone that actually came from another dimension.

Ionas: Believe me, if that sounds crazy to you, to me that i actually lived it, it's even more crazy.

Mikan: I guess so. But why this Kremant brought you here for? What was his intention on doing so?

Ionas: I really don't know. But i don't think it is for good.

Nana: What about that robot that attacked us on school? You know anything?

Ionas: Nothing. And not even Mikado knew anything about those robots. It's like they came out of nowhere. Speaking of which, how it captured you in the first place?

Nana: It surprised us with its sudden emergence and caught us off guard. That sneaky little-

Ionas: Whoa! Relax. It's not your fault for not see it coming. Everyone can get surprised by things like that. See it like this. In the end we gave it a good beating that it will never forget. Am i right?

Nana: I guess.

Ionas: And next time, if more of them comes, we'll send them straight to the scrapyard, right?

Nana: Right!

Ionas: That's the spirit!

Mikan: It is nice to see that you two are getting along.

Ionas: Well... I wouldn't say that yet.

Nana: Hm?

Mikan: Why?

Ionas: Because of what happened to the infirmary. When miss Mikado accidentally fell into me.

Mikan: What?!

Ionas: What you heard. I can understand that Nana hates when things like that happens, and she will think bad of me possibly. So, how can we get along if she thinks about me like that?

Nana: What? You believe that i'm mad at you just because of what happened in the infirmary?

Ionas: You get angry when Rito gets himself on those kind of situations.

Nana: Because he always falls without any real reason! And you already proved that it was not your fault for what happened back there. So, why to think bad of you?

Ionas: Well... Ok, you've got a point there. I guess i'm just afraid of making a bad impression. I don't want the people around me to think bad of me.

Nana: Well, you don't need to worry about that. I can tell you that compared to Rito, you're just fine.

I'll take that as a compliment.

Mikan: We are here.

We were in front of Rito's and Mikan's house.

Ionas: Nice house.

Mikan: Thanks. Well, let's get in.

We were about to get inside, when Lala hit herself to... Nothing? Then, Lala starts to knock the place where she hit. It seemed like an invisible wall was blocking our way.

Lala: Huh? There's an invisible wall in front of the house.

Nana: Did you mess with another invention again, big sis?

Wait a minute?! I know this part! And if i remember well, that means-! Before i could finish the thought, we heard a loud noise, and then the invisible barrier in front of us started to react in a way like it was suffering from short circuit.

Nana: What's going on?!

Yes, now i'm certainly sure about it. After the light show ended, the invisible wall was gone. From what i remember from the anime, that was Mea's doing.

Nana: The barrier is gone.

Lala: Then we can get in!

We were about to get in, when i accidentally hit my head on the door's frame.

Ionas: Ouch!

Mikan: Ion, are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine, don't worry.

This door is shorter than i thought. When we get inside, the lights were closed. Mikan tried to open them, but the lights were not working for some reason.

Ionas: Blackout?

Mikan: Maybe.

Lala: Rito is not down here.

Mikan: He must be in his room. Let's go see.

We all moved upstairs, and we were getting close to Rito's room, then, the lights suddenly light up.

Ionas: The lights are back.

Mikan: Rito, are you in your room?

We opened the door and got in.

Lala: We're back! Sorry we got home late!

Mikan: We bought dinner...

We saw Rito along with Yui, which she was dressed in a not so good way.

Nana: Ri-Rito! You didn't-

Yui: Wait a minute, Nana!

Rito: I-It's not what it looks like! We got rained on, so i lent her my clothes, that's all!

Lala: Ehh? But there was no rain today?

Rito: Huh?! That's weird.

Yui: But it did!

Nana: You and your lies again, Rito!

It is really hard to hold my laugh like this. All this misunderstanding, it's just so funny that my cheeks hurts from the incoming laugh.

Lala: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: Where... *snickers* Is the bathroom?

Lala: The bathroom? Is that way.

Without losing any time, i run quickly to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Then, i burst in laughter.

~Some Minutes Later~

After things calmed down a little, Yui decided to return back to her home. Mikan asked her to stay for dinner, but she declined. Then, a few seconds later, Momo came into the house from the main door.

Momo: Hi everyone! Sorry for being late.

Nana: Where you were all that time?

Momo: Oh, nothing special. Just a little night walk.

Yeah right. Anyway. After that, Mikan served us the food she bought, and we all sat down at the table to eat. Basically, there was no chairs to sit on, so we all sat down on the floor, having the table in front of us. I was sitting between Mikan, and Lala. Also, what kind of house doesn't use chairs to sit and eat?! Mikan served us some small boxes with food inside.

Mikan: I hope you like bento, Ion.

Ionas: Well, i can't say that it looks bad, but if you don't mind i'll leave the fish out of it.

Rito: You don't like fishes?

Ionas: I don't like the seafood. My taste is not leaving me to. But, all the other foods in this bento looks good.

I tried to use the chopsticks to start eating, but i couldn't use them right.

Ionas: *Sigh*

Mikan: Let me bring you a fork.

Mikan brought me a fork, and i was able to start eating normally. I take a bite from the bento's rice and the other foods inside, and i can say i liked it!

Ionas: This bento is good!

Kremant: A little too salty though.

Ionas: What the-!

We all jumped from our seats as we saw Kremant sitting besides me, eating from a bento box.

Nana: Where did you came from?!

He let down the bento and stands up.

Kremant: From nowhere, duh.

Rito: Wh-Who are you?!

Kremant: Oh, right, we haven't met yet. I am Kremant, nice to meet you, Rito, and Momo.

Momo: You know who we are?

Kremant: But of course. It is my job to know everything about the victims, before i start the show!

Rito: Victims?

Momo: Show?

Nana: What the hell are you talking about?! Why are you even here?!

Kremant: You don't remember? I thought i told you that i'll explain everything later. Well, here i am! Ready to start explaining about Ion's case.

Ionas: Then speak! And i want a good explanation about why you took me away from my home!

Kremant: Sure things! It's not like i have anything to hide anyway!

What are we gonna hear again? Let's just get over with it.

Ionas: Tell us everything you have to tell.

Kremant: Just as i planned.

Kremant disappears and reappears in front of the TV.

Kremant: I hope you have time, because it will take long. Long ago, in a distant world, I, Kremant, the shadowy master of madness and darkness, was born from an mysterious crystal, making me lose my human existence from a mysterious human that used it on me. But the foolish human never waited that his life will end that very moment. My strike was vicious, and the human turned to dust. The only things remained from him, was his cloak, and the crystal with the mysterious power.

To tell the truth, i kinda like the plot.

Kremant: I took the crystal in my hand. I could feel a lot of power in it. And so, i done what i thought right that moment. I absorbed it.

Ionas: You absorbed it?!

Kremant: Yes. And it was quite delicious i can say. Though i didn't actually ate it. Anyway. The crystal became one with me, giving me not as much power as i expected. But compared to the others of my kind, i-

Nana: Wait, there are more like you?!

Kremant: Yes, but they are not all like me though. Some are good, some are evil, some are crazy, and some are just not sure. But we are all just like a big and happy family.

Ionas: What a strange family.

Kremant: The one i like! Well, as i was saying, compared to the others of my kind, I was the only one who had the power to create life from nothing. That's how you are here today, Ion.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Kremant: See, my kind is not able to bring living beings from one world to another. Buuut, with one exception. The soul.

Ionas: The soul?

Kremant: Yes, the soul. But as you can understand, a soul without a body is just a wandering ghost that is waiting for its peace. So, I created one especially for you!

Ionas: Come again?

Kremant: That's right. For you to be here, i created a similar version of your previous body, on this world! And when it was ready, i just needed to take your soul, bring it to this world, and place it inside to this new body you have.

Lala: Is that possible Peke?

Peke: No. This is totally illogical. The informations and the memory would be still inside to the brain. Even if he could place somehow a soul into a new body, it wouldn't have memory of the previous life.

Kremant: That is right. But that was not a problem at all.

Momo: What do you mean?

Kremant: I knew that just by placing a soul into another body wouldn't be enough. So, after i took his soul, i took all the informations, AND the memories from the brain, and place them all into the new body.

Nana: Ok, now that is just ridiculous!

Ionas: That doesn't even make sense!

Kremant: Make sense? Where is the fun on making any sense? Like it or not, that's the truth.

It makes no sense, but if what he tells is true, then...

Ionas: What happened to my old body?

Kremant: I'll answer that with another question. What happens when a body lose its soul?

We all knew the answer. And we did not liked it.

Kremant: That's right. Death. Or in your case, sudden death.

I cannot believe it.

Rito: W-Wait a minute! You say that you killed him?!

Kremant: In a way yes, i killed him. To live here, he had to die there. And here he is!

Ionas: No!

I stand up and get close to him.

Ionas: I'm very important to my parents! I cannot die just like that! Take me back to my home this instant!

Kremant: Sorry. No take backs. No matter what devices Lala will make, as long as you live inside to this body, you're stuck in this world, forever.

Ionas: ...

I fell to my knees. I was feeling really depressed. I couldn't believe it. How could he just take me away from them? They were everything for me. And he just...

Nana: How dare you!

Nana stands up and points her finger at Kremant.

Nana: Who do you think you are and just take him away from his family?!

Momo: Yes!

Momo stands up as well. Along with the others.

Momo: You can't take people away from their families just like that! Why you do this? What you will achieve by taking him away from them and bringing him here?

Rito: Yes!

Mikan: That's not right!

Lala: Not nice of you!

Kremant said nothing. He was just standing there, laughing.

Nana: What is so funny?!

Kremant: Oh, nothing really. But i must tell you that i like seeing you supporting your new friend so much. Especially now, in his time of need. You all are good people.

He just showed a good side of his, or i'm too confused to understand?

Kremant: That's the kind of people i like to tease the most.

And i was wondering. I stand up and pull myself together as much as i could.

Rito: Are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine.

I must just admit that what happened happened, stand to my ground, and face this demon!

Kremant: I see you're back.

Ionas: I think you have something last to tell us before we kick you out from this house.

Kremant: If you mean the sudden strength you gained which helped you to defeat that robot, then you are right.

Ionas: We are listening.

Kremant: As you can understand, just bringing an ordinary human on this world wouldn't be a good idea. Mostly because of the dangers that pops up from nowhere, like that big metallic insect you defeated a few hours ago. And so, to make sure that you will be able to survive from the future dangers, i made sure while i was creating the body to place inside it, something that i call: Energy Upgrade!

Ionas: Energy Upgrade?

Kremant: It is something i created a few weeks ago. It's an energy that grows stronger as long as you use it, giving you the chance to unlock new powers and abilities by the time. By the way, remember those headaches you had after the landing?

Ionas: Yes?

Kremant: It was me who was trying to activate the energy.

Ionas: Seriously now?

Kremant: Yes. And the strange sensation you felt was the energy that had just activated. For now you were able to unlock the power that gives you strength and durability same as those of a Devilukean. You also unlocked the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. I think they call it Healing Factor.

Lala: Wow, that sounds awesome!

Kremant: But you unlocked only a small portion of those powers, so it's not that great. I suppose because you used it too soon after its activation. I'll guess the energy will unlock the rest tomorrow.

Ionas: I see. And by the time you said that i'll have more powers?

Kremant: Yes, but i'm not going to tell you what kind of powers.

Ionas: Why?

Kremant: Because if i tell you, then where's the fun of the surprise? But even so i will tell you this. This energy is connected with your endurance. If you use it too much, you will be too exhausted to even use it, and you'll need some rest until you can use it normally again. But don't worry. When a power is unlocked, the energy becomes stronger, and so your endurance. Anyway, time for me to go.

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, not so fast. If the energy was not activated when i first fell to this world, then how i survived the landing?

Kremant: Oh, that. Just a little protection i gave you temporarily while you were falling. It helped you to endure the great fall.

Ionas: That explains it.

*Ringtone*

Kremant: Oh, wait it's mine.

From his cloak, Kremant takes out a cell phone and places it on his... Hood?

Kremant: Yes? Oh, hi how's it going? Really? Awesome! Ok, i'm coming in a minute. Bye!

He closes his phone and places it back in his cloak.

Ionas: You even have cell phone?!

Kremant: We prefer the term Dimensional Phone but that counts too. Anyway, a friend just told me that there's a big party that is taking place in the Shadow Zone. So, time to go, bye!

And like that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Nana: What a weirdo.

Ionas: I agree. *Sigh*

So, that's it. No matter what i'll try. I will never see my family again.

Ionas: I guess we cannot undo what happened. So, i better not bother you with my impossible case anymore. Time for me to go.

Rito: Wait!

Ionas: Hm?

Rito: You don't need to go, you can still stay here.

Ionas: I can still stay here? But you heard him, i cannot return back to my world anymore. I will just be a big weight for you all if i stay.

Mikan: You will not be a weight at all. You can stay here as much as you want.

Ionas: Really?

Momo: But of course! I mean, it's the least we can do after you saved us from that robot that attacked us in the school.

Lala: You can stay here, with us!

It is quite touching. I guess it will be bad to stay here after all. I mean, it's my best option right now.

Ionas: If you all have no problem with it, then neither do i.

Mikan: So you will stay?

Ionas: I'll stay.

Mikan: Great.

Lala: Yay, a new friend!

Like the other time, Lala suddenly hugs me, tightly.

Ionas: Ok, ok, i get it, you're a hugger! Can you leave me now? I think i lose oxygen!

Lala: Oops, sorry.

Lala releases me from her grip, letting me breathe again. She is a lot stronger than i thought.

Mikan: Now that i see you again, you seem to be a very tall person. How much is your height?

Ionas: Exactly two meters.

Nana: Eh?! That's a lot!

Rito: Wow, that much height?

Momo: I don't remember seeing any human with that much height. That means the humans on your world are all that tall?

Ionas: No. There are short too. Now we are going to talk about my height, or we will sit to eat the remaining food on the table?

Rito: Oh right, we forgot the food.

Ionas: Then what are we waiting for, let's dig in!

And like this, we sat down at the table and continued eating.

~30 Minutes Later~

We had finished with our food, and i had one question in my mind.

Ionas: Not that i want to become annoying, but where i'm going to sleep exactly?

Mikan: Well, i guess you can sleep in Rito's room. I hope that you don't mind to share your room with Ion, Rito.

Rito: Not at all.

Mikan: Good. Now, i'll go to prepare a futon for you to sleep, Ion.

Ionas: What is a futon?

Mikan: You don't know?

Ionas: Not at all. What that "futon" is exactly? It's like a Japanese mattress or something?

Mikan: Actually, yes. Don't worry, it is quite comfortable.

Ionas: If you say so, then ok.

And like that, Mikan goes upstairs to prepare the futon for me. After all those things that happened today, i'm really gonna need some nice, good sleep.

Lala: Hey, Ion?

Ionas: Yes?

Lala: How's Greece?

Ionas: Greece? Well, you can say that it's a nice place to live. Beautiful beaches, tasty foods, lots of places you can visit for a walk, and plenty more!

Momo: Sounds like a good place for vacations.

Ionas: It sure is! One of the bests. *Sigh*

Rito: Is something the matter, Ion?

Ionas: It's nothing. I'm just a little homesick, that's all. I think i'll go in bed early, if you don't mind.

I started walking upstairs, going to Rito's room. The door was open, so i just walked in. While i was walking in, i didn't saw Mikan coming out, having as a result to accidentally hit herself on my stomach, and making her to fall on her butt.

Mikan: Ouch!

Ionas: Oops, sorry for that, i didn't see you.

I gave her a hand and helped her to stand up.

Ionas: Are you ok?

Mikan: I'm fine, but i think that you should be more careful when you walk around.

Ionas: Yeah.

Mikan: Anyway, your futon is ready.

I looked inside and saw a white and long futon beside from Rito's bed.

Ionas: Are you sure i will fit in that?

Mikan: Don't worry, it's long enough for you to fit without problem.

Ionas: Nice! And-! Oh!

Mikan: What's the matter?

Ionas: I... I just remembered that i don't have any pajamas. Actually, i only have the clothes i wear.

Mikan: Hmmm... Maybe we can ask Peke to-

Kremant: Delivery for Mr. Ion!

Ionas: What the-?!

Mikan and i saw Kremant wearing a delivery man's hat, inside to the room. He was holding to his hand a large package.

Ionas: What are you doing here again?!

Kremant: Just bringing a little welcoming gift. Here.

Kremant gives the package to me.

Ionas: What is that?

Kremant: Open it and you'll see.

Before i could say anything, he disappeared.

Mikan: What was that about?

Ionas: Let's find it out.

Without hesitation, i open the package and we saw something unexpected in it.

Ionas & Mikan: Clothes?

There were clothes inside to the package. Lots of these.

Ionas: Ok, now i'm confused. But i guess this solves the clothing problem.

Mikan: I guess.

Ionas: Let's not think much about it. He probably wants to confuse us, or something.

Mikan: Maybe you're right. Anyway, i'll go down to clean the table. You will sleep?

Ionas: In a few minutes.

Mikan: Ok. Goodnight, Ion.

Ionas: Goodnight.

And like that, Mikan walked out from the room, closing the door behind her.

Ionas: Ok, let's see what we have here.

I searched the clothes in the package and found a nice pair of green pajamas.

Ionas: Good enough.

I removed my clothes and changed into my new pajamas.

Ionas: Fits well. Not bad i guess.

As i was checking myself, i looked at the door and saw Nana looking at me with a bright red face. Don't tell me that she saw me while i was changing. I'll just play it fool.

Ionas: Why are you looking at me like that?

Nana: N-N-Nothing! I saw nothing!

Ionas: Ok. So, what brings you here? You came to say goodnight too?

Nana: Well, actually...

Nana closes the door behind her and she comes a little closer to me.

Nana: I came to th... Tha...

Ionas: Yes?

Nana: I came to thank you, ok!?

Ok, that was unexpected!

Nana: I wanted to thank you too, for saving us from that thing earlier. If you were not there, who knows what they would do to us.

Ionas: Nice of you, but you didn't really needed to thank me. I'm just ok that no one was hurt. By the way, how's your tail?

Nana: It's fine thankfully. I'm happy that i still have it. Thank you again for what you did back there.

Ionas: You're welcome.

Nana: And Ion?

Ionas: Hm?

Nana: I want to say that i feel sorry for what happened to you.

Ionas: Don't talk about it. I kind of get over it already. But thanks for the special caring. It means a lot.

Nana blush a little.

Nana: We-Well, i though that you will need it!

She is always funny when she show her tsundere side.

Nana: Anyway, i'm going to sleep. Good- Whoa!

While Nana was going to leave, she slips on the clothes i putted down earlier.

Ionas: Watch out!

I tried to catch her, but as a result Nana fell onto me, throwing me down.

Ionas: Ouch! What just hap-

That moment i realized that Nana was on top of me. When she realized it too, her face becomes red from the embarrassment. This will not end well for me. That moment, someone opens the door.

Rito: Hey Ion, you're still awaaaaa...

Rito saw us and froze after seeing me and Nana in that stance. Ok, now this is way too embarrassing.

Nana: Yo-Yo-You!

I closed my eyes to not see the incoming slap. I heard the slap, but i wasn't feeling any pain for some reason.

Ionas: Huh?

I opened my eyes and saw that Nana was no longer on top of me, and that she actually slapped Rito. Rito was lying on the floor with a red hand mark on his face, while Nana was standing there, looking at him with an angry expression on her face.

Nana: Learn to knock, you pervert!

And like that, Nana left from the room, closing forcefully the door behind her.

Ionas: Ok, how in the world i avoided this?

Rito: And why i was the one who received it?

This cannot become more confusing. After that strange incident, me and Rito fell asleep. Rito in his bed, and me in my futon. This was a really strange day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

~Some Hours Later~

{Mea's POV}

After the meeting with this Azenda was end, Master Nemesis was explaining her story, and how that will lead in the awakening of Yami's fighting instinct. Leading to Yuuki Rito's elimination.

Mea: Rito-Senpai's elimination?

Namesis: _What's wrong?_

Mea: Uh, nothing. I was just wondering how Nana-Chan would react if Yami-Oneechan kill Rito-Senpai.

Nemesis: _Don't think about anything unnecessary. Both you and Golden Darkness are weapons created for the sole purpose of fighting. You can only live inside the darkness._

Mea: Yes. I understand Master!

I guess i was overthinking too much the issue. But now that I remembered...

Mea: By the way, Master?

Nemesis: _Hmm?_

Mea: This morning in school, something unexpected happened. A strange robot came out of nowhere and caught Nana and the other two princesses. And it said something about a plan to take over Deviluke. Did you send it as well?

Nemesis: _No. To tell the truth i was surprised too with this sudden appearance. Whatever that thing was, it revealed that there are more robots like that out there. And they are aiming for the devilukean princesses._

Mea: And it seemed that its plan was going well, until this boy showed up, thankfully. He was able to release Nana and the others, and he was strong enough to defeat that thing barehanded. His name is Ion. He said that he is a human from another dimension and Earth.

Nemesis: _Really? Hmmm..._

Mea: Is something the matter, master?

Nemesis: _Now__ that i recall, one day ago i was feeling a strange aura in the air. The aura was strong, __but i was unable for some reason to find its source. This boy has a similar aura in him, but it feels different somehow. They must have some connection those two._

Mea: You think he will cause us any problem?

Nemesis: _I don't think so. But maybe it will not be a bad idea to learn more about him. Right, Mea?_

Mea: I think this is going to be an interesting investigation for me, Master.

~Some Minutes Later~

{Ion's Pov}

Celine: Mau!

Ionas: AHH!

I was sleeping nice and good, when suddenly Celine came from nowhere and started pulling my nose.

Rito: What happened?!

Momo: Good morning guys!

Rito: Huh, Momo?

Ionas: Don't forget about Celine. Come on now little one, let my nose.

Celine left my nose and jumped to Rito's bed.

Ionas: What are two doing here so early in the morning?

Momo: Sorry for waking you up so early. See, Celine woke me up and made me come here.

Ionas: Really? Why?

That moment Momo takes out something that seemed like a 3DS.

Momo: To play of course.

Ionas: Seriously now?

Momo: Rito, you wanna play?

Rito: Sure, why not?

That moment Rito takes out a 3DS as well, and started playing together with Momo while Celine was watching.

Ionas: ... Ok, this is and officialy the weirdest waking i ever had.

I stood up and walked to the big closet where i put my clothes last night. I took some of my black clothes and moved inside to the closet, closing the door behind me. After that, i took off my pajamas and changed into my black clothes. When i was ready, i walked out of the closet.

Rito: Nice clothes.

Momo: They look good on you.

Ionas: Thanks.

Rito: You will go somewhere?

Ionas: I'll go out for a little walk. It will help me to wake up better.

Rito: Ok, see you later, Ion.

I walked outside from the room and went downstairs. Because it was so early in the morning, there was no one down here. I go and open the front door, and while i was about to leave the house, i accidentally hit my head onto the door's frame, again.

Ionas: Ouch! Seriously now?!

Anyway, after that, i moved outside. The sun was still a little down, but its rays were enough to light a little the sky. I was looking around, seeing that there was not a single life outside. It is still early so i'm not surprised.

Ionas: *Yawn*

I'm still a little tired after this sudden waking. I hope a little walk will fix this. I moved myself to the road just outside from the house, and i was about to start my walk. Then, i realized something.

Ionas: I haven't learned the place. How am i supposed to go for a walk when i don't even know the roads around?!

I facepalmed myself for realizing it now. It must be because i woke up so early. I was about to walk back to the house, when suddenly a blade comes from above and strikes the ground right in front of me, making me back off a little from the surprise.

Ionas: What the-?!

I saw more blades coming from above and about to fall on me, so i back off again and dodge them just in time. The weird with those blades was that they seemed to be connected with some sort of yellow rope or something.

?: You seem to be good at dodging.

I heard a girls's voise coming from above. When i look above me to see, i saw a giant spiked iron ball coming straight down at me. I leap forward quickly, and dodge the iron ball before it smash me. When i look again, i see a girl with long blonde hair standing on the top of the giant iron ball. It was Yami!

Yami: ...

She was looking at me for a moment, and then she turns the iron ball into one of her legs. This Trans-ability rocks!

Yami: There's no mistake. This strange aura is coming from you.

What is she talking about? She then turns one of her hands into a blade.

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, Yami! What are you-!

Yami charges at me, having her blade ready to cut me. Realizing the danger, i quickly back off and dodge the blade before it cut me in half.

Ionas: Stop! I'm not your enemy!

Without giving me any response, she keeps trying to cut me with her blade. I'm trying hard to avoid the attacks, but i cannot say it is easy with the height i have. Why she is attacking me?!

Ionas: Yami, wh-

She turns some of her hair into a big fist and she immediately punch my stomach with it. The pain was enough to bring me to my knees.

Ionas: ... Why?

The pain is too much to say more. I was looking at Yami, while i was holding my stomach from the pain. She was looking at me with an expressionless look on her face.

Yami: You doesn't look like a dangerous foe. But you must have bad intentions to come here.

Why she thinks i'm an enemy?!

Yami: I will not give you the chance to hurt Mikan or the others. Begone.

Ionas: No, wait!

Without listening to a word, she rises her blade and she's about to strike me with it. I moved my arm in front in order to defend, even if i knew this was a bad idea. The blade hits my arm, but it doesn't cut it. Yami and i were surprised. I got the chance and used my arm to push her away. The push was strong enough to throw her in a good distance away from me. She regains her balance in mid air and lands safely on her legs. I didn't thought i was that durable.

Ionas: Ouch!

I looked at my arm, seeing a cut from the blade. The wound was not serious, while it seemed that it was healing itself quick.

Kremant: _Seems like the energy works better now._

Ionas: Eh?

I heard Kremant's voice. I looked around, but i couldn't see him.

Ionas: Where are you?

Kremant: _Nowhere where you can see me. I'm talking to you via telepathy. Cool huh? Oh, by the way, she's coming._

Ionas: What?!

That moment i saw Yami coming with great speed toward me, having her hair turned into a giant fist.

Ionas: Oh my!

With a powerful thrust, she extends her giant hair fist at me. I place my hands in front, and try to stop the punch. Her giant punch pushes me backward, but i was able to stop its thrust almost immediately.

Yami: Huh?

Ionas: Ok, you asked for it!

I pull her giant hair fist raising her on the air by that way, and then throwing her hard on the ground to the other side.

Ionas: Wow, it actually worked. To tell the truth i never expected to actua-

Before i could finish, Yami used her giant hair fist, which i was still holding, to throw me away and to the ground.

Kremant: _HA! Classic!_

Ionas: Shut up!

I stand up and look at Yami. She was already standing, and i have a fear that she still wants to kill me.

Yami: It seems that i underestimated you.

By saying that, she turns her whole hair into many blades.

Yami: I will not do the same mistake twice.

Kremant: _It looks like the fun has been multiplied._

This is definitely bad! She even turned her two hands into blades as well!

Ionas: Yami, please, this needs to stop! There's no need for us to fight!

She ignores what i said and runs toward me in great speed, having her multiple blades ready.

Ionas: Yami, no! Don't!

It is useless. She doesn't want to listen. Seeing her coming closer and closer, makes my heart beats like crazy from terror.I will end up getting stabbed to death! The pressure is too much for me to handle! That moment, something strange happened. Everything around me became red. The houses, the ground, the sky, everything had a red color on them.

Ionas: ...

I looked at Yami. She is, moving in slow motion? What is going on? I was feeling strange, like something was happening to my body. Suddenly, my body started to move on it's own, charging at Yami. Yami was still moving in slow motion, but i was moving in a normal speed. When i reach her, i start throwing punches and kicks at her, making her to back off at every hit. My body was attacking on its own, i had no control on it!

Ionas: ...

I couldn't even speak! I could only see myself, hitting Yami here and there, without stopping. Why she is just taking the hits? I don't understand! After a lot of hits, i give her one last punch in the stomach that sent her some meters away, making her fall on the ground. When i gave that last hit, everything gained their normal colors again. For some reason i was feeling so weak, that i fell to my knees.

Ionas: What, happened?

I looked at Yami. She stood up, holding her stomach. Then, she started walking toward me. She was moving normally again. What exactly happened back there? Yami was in front of me, still holding her stomach. How hard did i hit her?

Yami: I must admit it. I was not prepared for that. But now, this is the end.

Yami takes the hand from her stomach and turns it into a blade. I couldn't move for some reason. I was totally helpless. She raises her blade high. This is it. I'm finished.

Mikan: Yami, no!

Yami stops as she sees Mikan and Rito coming running toward us. They came Just in time.

Rito: Ion, are you ok?

Rito helped me to stand.

Ionas: I'm still alive, so i'll say yes.

Mikan: Can someone explain what is going on?!

Yami: I was sensing a strange aura not too far away from here. I followed it to see what it was and then i saw this person, walking toward your house. I thought he was an assassin, so i decided to take care of him.

Ionas: What aura, what assassin?! I just went outside for a little walk, come on!

Mikan: Yami, this is just a big misunderstanding, he is not an assassin.

Yami: He is not?

Kremant: But of course he is not, or else why to bring him here?

Kremant appeared from nowhere giving a big surprise to everyone.

Kremant: He is actually their guest.

Rito: Kr-Kremant!

Kremant: Present and happy for how things are evolving.

Yami: You!

Yami takes a battle stance as soon as she sees Kremant.

Kremant: Eager for fight as always i see, eh Yami?

Mikan: Yami, you know him?

Yami: I met him the last day. I felt a strange aura in the air, and then i saw him standing over the school's building. When i approached him, he flew away. I was chasing him around the town, until he disappeared. When i felt a similar aura in the air today, i thought it was him again.

Kremant: And when you found Ion instead, you thought that it was me in disguise, am i right?

Ionas: What?! That's why you attacked me?!

Yami: That is correct.

Ok, now i understand why she was attacking me. But what is Kremant doing here?

Ionas: Why are you here?

Kremant: I came to congratulate you, my little friend!

Ionas: Congratulate me?

Kremant: But of course! Don't tell me that i'm the only one who saw it.

Ionas: Saw what?

Kremant: Your first unlock of course!

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: Remember when everything became red in your eyes?

I remember that moment. Everything were moving slowly, and i lost control over my body.

Ionas: So, it was a new power?

Kremant: Correct! And it's one of my favorites. I call it Adrenal Activation. It gives you the power to activate your own adrenaline. It enhance your physical condition, durability, and senses in a level that in your eyes your opponents are as slow as a turtle. In this state, in your eyes you move normaly, but for your opponents, you're so fast that it is almost impossible for them to fight back while it is active.

Ionas: What a fearsome power.

Kremant: However, there are some limitations in this power. It drains much of your energy while it is active, so if you use it for a long period of time, you will be too weak to move after the end of its activation. But you will be able to move again after some minutes. Because it was the first time, it had effect only to the body. And because of that you were out of control. Don't worry, you will have better control on it when you become stronger eventually. But until then, i suggest you to not use it too much.

He may be a bad person, but at least he informs me about my powers.

Ionas: So, you have anything more to say, or that's it?

Kremant: Now that you mention it, there is something that i wanted to tell you as well. But i don't seem to remember. Anyway, if there is anything else i'll inform you later. See you later!

Ionas: Wait! Yami mentioned something about an aura. Care to explain?

Kremant: Oh, that. See, the energy you have creates an aura around you, because of its power. The more power you have, the more the aura grows. And because I was the one who created this energy, we have similar energy auras. That's why Yami confused you with me. Ok, that's enough for now. Have a good morning!

And like that, he disappeared once again.

Ionas: Well, at least now we know. Oh!

My stomach still hurts after the punch i ate from Yami.

Mikan: Are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine, no need to worry. Hey, Yami!

Yami: Hm?

Ionas: I know that we didn't began good, but let's not let a little misunderstanding get in the way. I'm Ion. I'm sure you remember me from the other time.

Yami: You're the tall guy that was with Kotegawa.

Ionas: Yep, that's me!

Yami: Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the trouble, i didn't knew you were friends with Mikan.

Ionas: It's ok. I mean, i would do the same if i thought that one of my friends were in danger. Also, i'm sorry for my uncontrolled attacking. I'm still new with this energy. You are hurt?

Yami: The pain is only temporary, you don't need to worry about me.

At least nothing bad happened.

Yami: Tell me, who is this Kremant?

Ionas: It's a long story.

I quickly explained about Kremant, and the story about what he done to me.

Ionas: And now i'm stuck on this planet with no way back. But at least i made some good friends here that helped me in my time of need, by giving me a place to stay.

Yami: I see. It seems that we have a powerful enemy to fight.

Ionas: Yes, and he can be very annoying at times.

Mikan: Rito, you better go prepare for school. It is almost time to go.

Rito: Ah, you're right! I'm going to be late!

Rito runs into the house quickly, in order to prepare for school as soon as possible.

Yami: I must go as well. See you later Mikan.

Yami grows wings and flies away.

Mikan: Bye Yami!

Ionas: Bye!

Mikan: I think we better go inside now. Come on Ion.

Ionas: I follow.

Before we could make a step, Kremant appears from nowhere in front of us and blocks our way.

Kremant: Not so fast.

Mikan: Huh?

Ionas: What do you want now?!

Kremant: Wait a moment.

Kremant snaps two of his fingers and my clothes turned into a school uniform, same as the one the males wear in the Sainan High School.

Ionas: What the- Why you gave me a school uniform?

Kremant: Because i remembered what i wanted to say. You're enrolled on Sainan High!

Ionas: EEEHHHHH?!

{To Be Continued}

* * *

><p><strong>Ionas: *Sigh* I don't believe it. I'm going back to school. Again!<strong>

**Lala: Yay! Ion will come school with us!**

**Ionas: Why god, why?**

**Lala: Next time on To Love-Ru: Back To School.**

**Ionas: WHY?!**


	4. TLRS-Episode 3-Back To School

Ionas: You said what?!

Kremant: You heard me. You enrolled on Sainan High as a 2nd year student! Isn't that exciting?

Mikan: Eh?!

Ionas: Are you kidding me, right? Right?!

Kremant: Nope! I already prepared and gave the papers that were needed to that weird Principal. Yep, it's totally official.

Ok, how in the world is that possible?!

Kremant: I'm sure that you're thinking how in the world is that possible.

Ionas: Stop reading my mind!

Kremant: It all started this very morning.

{Flashback}

{Kremant's POV}

Principal was in his office, watching and reading one of his perverted magazines. Then, i decided to approach him, suddenly.

Kremant: Hello meatball!

The Principal screamed from terror because of my sudden appearance. Those surprised reactions never gets old.

Principal: Wh-Wh-Who are you?

Kremant: It doesn't matter. But i want something from you, fatty.

From my cloak i took some papers, and threw them on the Principal's desk.

Kremant: I want you to let a kid i know, to enroll here on this school. According to what i know, those papers should be enough. So, you're agreeing to let him become a student here?

Principal: Su-Su-Sure. I'll let him.

Like taking candy from a baby.

{End Of Flashback}

{Ion's POV}

Kremant: And that's how i done it.

Ionas: Ok, but what about-

Kremant: The papers? Sorry, that's a secret. Oh, by the way, you better get ready to go. You don't want to lose your first day on school.

Kremant snaps his fingers and a school bag appears on my back.

Kremant: Inside are the books you need to have today, along with other school stuff. The other books are in Rito's room, so you don't need to worry.

Ionas: But-

Kremant: And don't forget, when you reach the school, go to the Principal's office. When he see that you're present, he will notify the teacher of the first period, in order to start your introduction in your class. Well, that's all for now. Have a nice day on school!

Ionas: No, wait!

He disappeared before i could say more.

Ionas: I must go back to school? Oh, not again! Why again, why?!

I fell to my knees from my frustration.

Mikan: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: No, i'm not!

That moment, Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo and Celine came out from the house, ready to go for school. When they saw me on my knees, they came close to me and Mikan to see what is the matter.

Momo: Is everything ok?

Nana: And why are you wearing a school uniform?

Mikan: It sounds strange, but it seems that Kremant just enrolled Ion to your school.

Rito, Nana & Momo: Eeehh?

Lala: Really?

Ionas: Unfortunately, yes. Argh, i don't believe it! I was so close to finish the school once and for all back to my world. So close! And now i have to go back to school again?! Ok, i know that i'm overreacting, but this is just so unfair!

Momo: Wow, it must be awful to need to start the school all over again, especially since you were so close to finish it.

Ionas: Tell me about it. At least Kremant said that i will be a 2nd year student on this school, so it will not be that long.

Mikan: Speaking of which, you better hurry, or else you will be late for school.

Rito: Oh, right. We better get going.

Lala: Ion, you will come at school with us?

Ionas: Well, i suppose i don't have much of a choice. I mean, the papers made it official. I'll come.

Lala: Yay!

Ionas: But first, can someone help me to stand? I'm still a little weak after using that new power i got.

Nana: You've got a new power?

Ionas: Rito told you nothing? Anyway, i'll tell you on the way to school.

And like that, after they helped me to stand, me, Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo and Celine, we started walking on our way to school. While we were walking, i was telling them about everything that happened earlier.

Ionas: And that's what happened.

Momo: Wow, you must really had a hard time fighting Yami.

Nana: Yeah, you're lucky you survived.

Ionas: Tell me about! If it wasn't for Rito and Mikan, i would be dead. At least now she knows that i'm not an enemy. *Sigh*

Momo: Is everything alright?

Ionas: I'm still trying to accept the fact that i'm going to school again. I can't say that it's one of my favorite activities.

Lala: Why you don't like school, Ion?

Ionas: First, because the most of the times i have to study about stuff that are not that important to me. And second, i always have to deal with people who constantly annoy me without reason. I don't want to go through that again.

Lala: Oh, don't worry, Ion! The people here are nice! Believe me, you will love the school here!

Ionas: Yeah sure. Whoa, wait a minute! I just realized something!

Momo: Huh? What?

Ionas: We speak japanese all that time, right?

Momo: Um... Yes?

Nana: So, what about it?

Ionas: I never learned the language! How in the world i can speak japanese too?!

Kremant: I can tell you.

Ionas: AHH!

He must seriously stop doing those sudden appearances!

Ionas: Stop doing that!

Kremant: It is not my fault if you scare easily. Now let me explain it to you with simple words. After i created the new brain, i made sure to put inside it the knowledge you needed to understand and write Japanese, almost perfectly. I mean, how else you would understand them?

Ionas: Wait, then that means-

Kremant: No, you can still understand and write Greek.

Ionas: Phew. What a relief.

Kremant: Ok, that's it for now, bye!

Kremant disappeared, like always.

Ionas: Well, that was a quick meeting. Anyway, let's not waste more time here. We are going to be late for school.

And like that, we continue our way for school. After some minutes we reached our destination.

Ionas: The Sainan High School. I'm still a little nervous about it.

Rito: Don't worry, the school is not that bad. Now let's get in, the school starts in a few minutes.

Ionas: And i have to go to the Principal's office. Can someone lead me there?

Lala: I'll do it!

I had to see that coming.

Ionas: Ok Lala, lead the-

Before i say more, Lala grabs my arm and starts running in great speed, while pulling me on the way for the Principal's office.

Ionas: AAAHHHH!

She pulled me inside to the school, up to the stairs, and through the hallways. I'm afraid that this is not going to end well for me if she keep running at high speed.

Ionas: Lala, stop running!

Lala: Huh?

Lala stopped but it had as a result for me to get thrown straight to a door, forcefully opening it, and falling up to a desk due to Lala's high speed.

Lala: Oops, sorry Ion! Are you ok?

I was a little dizzy after that hit on the door and the fall afterward, but other than that i was fine.

Ionas: I am fine, don't worry, i'll live.

I snap out of my dizziness quick and looked around. Behind from the desk was the Principal, who was cowering in terror. I'll guess because of my sudden appearance.

Ionas: The Principal i presume.

The Principal nodded in confirmation. Well, at least we found him.

Ionas: Ok Lala, thanks for bringing me here, i guess. You can go back to the others.

Lala: Ok! See you later, Ion!

And like that, Lala left the office, closing the door behind her. I moved in front of the desk, ready to introduce myself to the Principal.

Ionas: Well, sorry for that. Anyway, i'm here for my first day on school.

Pricnipal: You're Ionas Dardanidis?

Ionas: Yes.

Principal: Oh. Well, then i guess i'm happy to welcome you here on Sainan High.

Principal gave me his hand for a handshake and i took it.

Ionas: Thanks. I hope Kremant didn't gave you a hard time.

Principal: You mean that scary cloaked person?

Ionas: Yes, that's him. Anyway, what do i do now?

Principal: Well, when the bell rings, you're going to go to Class 2-A. I will inform Mr. Honekawa about your arrival, and he will accept you in his class as soon as you're there.

Ionas: Good, thanks.

Before i know it, the bell rang, telling me that it is time for me to go to Class. I walked through the hallway, and found the door that was supposed to be my class.

Ionas: 2-A, that must be.

I knocked the door and after a few seconds, a bald old man opened the door. It was teacher Honekawa.

Honekawa: May i help you?

Ionas: Excuse me for interrupting the class, sir. The Principal said that my class is here.

Honekawa: You're Ionas Dardanidis?

Ionas: Yes sir.

Honekawa: Well, in that case, i want you to wait here for a moment, Mr. Dardanidis. I'll call you in soon to introduce yourself in front of the class.

Honekawa goes again inside, letting me to wait for a little outside.

Honekawa: This is rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student.

Yes, he is talking about me. I must focus and prevent my nervousness.

Honekawa: Please come in.

It is time. Here goes nothing. I walked in while i was watching to not hit my head on the door's frame this time. Seriously, why they have so short doors?! Then, i stood in front of teacher's desk, ready to introduce myself to the other students.

Ionas: Hello, my name is Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you all.

Lala: Rito look, it's Ion!

Ionas: Eh?

I looked around the classroom and saw Lala and Rito. I also see Yui here.

Rito: Ion?

Yui: Ion?

Lala: You will be in the same class with us!? That's great!

Well, now that i think of it, i had to see that one coming.

Honekawa: Please take a seat.

Without thinking about it much, i decided to take a seat in the desk in front of Yui's.

Yui: You enrolled on this school? But how did you-

Ionas: Long story. I'll explain later.

And like that, the class started. While i was in the class, i was hearing some of the students talking about me, saying things like "This guy is a giant" or "How tall is he" or "Isn't that the guy from yesterday". Even back to my school on Greece, the people always paid much attention to my height. I cannot say that it is bothering me much, but sometimes it can get really annoying when the people starts to make comments behind my back.

~After The First Period~

The first period passed and we had at last break time. I stayed in the class, explaining to Yui what happened and how i ended up here.

Ionas: And that's why i'm here. Crazy, isn't?

Yui: I still can't believe your case, Ion. And you say that all that happens because...

Ionas: Of some kind of weirdo with supernatural powers? Yeah, pretty much.

Yui: But what he wants from you?

Ionas: I don't know. He just keeps saying that he brought me here for his personal entertainment.

Yui: What kind of reason is that?!

Ionas: I know right? But it cannot be only that, right? He must have some other reason to bring me here in the first place. But what?

Yui: That's a good question.

Lala: Hey, Ion!

Our chat was interrupted by Lala, as she drew our attention.

Ionas: Yes, Lala?

Lala: Since you're new here, would you like us to show you the school?

Ionas: Well, since i'm here, why not?

Lala: Yay! Yui, you will come too?

Yui: Sorry, but i don't have time. I have much of work to do.

Lala: Ok! See you later! Let's go Ion!

Lala grabbed my arm and started pulling me out from the class.

Ionas: Hey, don't pull!

While she was pulling me, she made me hit my head on the door's frame, making me to fall down.

Ionas: Ouch!

Lala: Oops, sorry! Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: I cannot express how much i hate those short doors right now.

After she helped me to stand, she started leading me through the hallways, showing me the places around.

Lala: And here is the boys toilets. You know, in case you want to-

Ionas: I get it! I don't think i need description for that.

Lala: Hey look, it's Haruna!

I looked to where she was showing and saw a girl with blue, short hair, walking on our way. Haruna is the girl that Rito actually loves. But he never had the courage or the chance to express his feelings to her till now.

Lala: Hey, Haruna!

Haruna: Oh, hello Lala. How are you?

Lala: I'm good! Ion, this is Haruna. Haruna, this is Ion.

Haruna: You're the new student from our class, right? Wow, you're tall. I mean, nice to meet you!

Ionas: Me too.

Yep, my height will make me the top discussion topic on this school. As always.

Haruna: Are you from around here, Ion?

Ionas: Well, i wouldn't say that.

Lala: He is new here! Ion is actually coming from another dimension! Isn't awesome, Haruna?

Haruna: Eh?

Typical Lala. Always ready to confuse anyone in her way.

Haruna: Wait, that means he is an alien too?

Ionas: Not quite. I come from a different version of this Earth, so i'm not quite sure if i count as an alien or not. Let's not think about it too much.

Lala: Since he is new here, i decided to show him all the places in school.

Haruna: That's nice of you.

Lala: You wanna come too? It will be fun!

Haruna: Well... Sure.

Lala: Alright!

And like that, Haruna accompanied us on our little tour in the school. On our way we saw Rito, Yui and... Oh, that must be Run!

Yui: Indecent things whouldn't happen around you if you didn't act this way!

Rito: Even if you say something like that...

It seems that he is in trouble again. But i guess this is not as bad as his common troubles.

Lala: Ahh! It looks like Rito and the rest are having fun, guys!

Ionas: *Facepalm*

Seriously now, Lala?!

Lala: Let's join them!

Haruna: Eh? But...

Lala: Come on, Come on!

Oh, wait, i remember this scene! ... Oh my.

Oshizu: Don't worry, Haruna-San!

And here comes Oshizu! This will not end well.

Oshizu: If you don't have the courage to join them, i'll help!

Haruna: Eh?!

Oshizu raises her finger in the air.

Oshizu: Concentrating Willpower!

By saying that, her finger emits a small blue light from its tip, and then Haruna is raised from the floor in the air. Then, she get throwed toward Rito. Haruna falls onto Rito, making him to fall down. They ended up in a very embarassing stance. And of course because of the embarassment, she slapped Rito, throwing him away, as always. Yui was not happy with Oshizu.

Yui: Oshizu-Chan! Moving people with willpower isn't allowed on school grounds!

Oshizu: I-I'm sorry!

Meanwhile, Rito seemed to be almost unconscious after that slap. Just how strong is Haruna anyway?!

Run: Hang in there Rito-Kun!

Run was the only one from the group that seemed to worry about Rito. I go to Rito to see if he is ok.

Ionas: Hey buddy, are you ok? Let me help you.

I gave a hand to Rito, and helped him to stand. He seemed a little dizzy, but he was ok.

Rito: Thanks, Ion.

Run: Ion?

Lala: He is new here, and a good friend of ours! Ion, this is Run.

Ionas: Nice to meet you, Run.

Run: Me too.

Lala: And this one is Oshizu!

Oshizu: Um, H-Hi! _Wow, Lala, this guy is too tall._

Even if she is whispering, i can still hear what she says. The people in this world must be shorter comparing to the people from mine.

?: Hey guys!

We all looked in the hallway, and we saw-! Oh no, it's Risa and Mio!

Lala: Risa-Chan, Mio-Chan!

I cannot say that i like those two so much. Mostly because i don't like perverts, even if they are girls. They approached us and then they looked at me.

Risa: Hey, you're not that tall guy that just moved to our class? Ion was it?

Ionas: Umm... Yes?

Risa: In that case, nice to meet you, Ion! I'm Risa Momioka!

Mio: And i'm Mio Sawada, nice to meet you too!

To tell the truth, i wasn't expecting such a friendly response. Well, i guess it will not hurt me to show my good face.

Ionas: Nice too meet you too, girls.

Risa: Where you come from?

Ionas: Umm... Well-

Mio: Are you from around here?

Ionas: Well, not exatly, but-

Risa: You have any love interest?

Ionas: I-! Wait, what?

Those two started to laugh that moment. Oh, i get it. They are teasing the new guy, of course. I really hate it when the others are making fun of me! Ok, just calm down, this is just their character. Ok, i think i'm a little better.

Risa: Relax, we are just messing with you, don't take it so seriously.

Rito: Hey Ion, is everything ok?

Ionas: Yes, i'm fine. Lala, thanks for the tour, but i think i'll see the rest of the school alone. I hope you don't mind.

Lala: Ok, no problem.

Ionas: See you later guys.

And like that, i left the group and continued my tour around the school, alone. Those girls were mean! They were not that bad, but i don't like being teased around for no real reason. I had enough in my old school, thank you!

?: Hey you!

Ionas: Hm?

I looked behind me and saw a boy with white and black hair. It was Ren! He seemed angry about something. Did i do something?

Ionas: Is there any problem?

Ren: Yes, you! Who are you and you're so close with Lala?

Oh, i get it. He thinks that i'm some kind of antagonist in love. He must saw us while Lala was showing me the school and got wrong conclusion.

Ionas: You can call me Ion. And just for you to know, i have no interest in Lala. She was just showing me the school, since i'm new here. That's all.

Ren: Oh. I guess i was mistaken. Sorry about that. I'm Ren by the way.

Ionas: I'm Ion.

Ren: Are you from around here?

Why everyone makes that question?

Ionas: Go ask Lala and the others!

Ren: Whoa, why so angry?

Ionas: Sorry, it is just that everyone makes the same question from the moment i came here. It starts to become really annoying! I need some time alone, you understand.

Ren: Oh, yes of course. And sorry again. Later!

And like that, Ren left, leaving me in peace. I better go find a quiet place to sit for a little. Just to calm down a bit.

Ionas: Oh, i know!

~Two Minutes Later~

It wasn't hard to find. I mean, it's the rooftop. For the moment, it's a good place to sit and relax. I sat down on the floor and started looking at the sky. Why i always have to deal with annoying people? In any school i go, there is always some people that want to get on my nerves! And then the others wonder why i spend the most of my time alone.

Ionas: *Sigh*

Then, i started looking at the city's buildings. I miss my home. I don't say that i don't like this world, but i really miss my home. I had such a good times, and people that cared much about me. I wonder what they do right now.

?: Alone on the rooftop i see.

I looked behind me and saw Mea. What is she doing up here? I stand up, facing her.

Ionas: Well, it's a nice place if you want to stay alone for a little. By the way, what are you doing up here?

Mea: Oh, nothing special.

Mea was comes closer to me and stops right in front of me, looking at me with a sly look on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

Mea: I just wanted to learn you better.

That moment her ponytail turns into big claws, and with a quick move, she pins me on the ground with those.

Ionas: What the-!

I tried to release myself, but her grip was too strong.

Ionas: Why you did that for?!

Mea: You don't need to worry. I'm not planning to kill you. I just want to know you better, Ion.

That moment one part of her ponytail touched my forehead. I could feel something strange happening. I can't...

{Mea's POV}{Ion's Mind}

That was very easy. As always. Now let's see what do we have here.

Mea: Hmm? That's strange. I cannot see a thing.

I could see only darkness around. Where is everything?

Mea: Oh, i get it! He must hide them deeper into his mind.

I started going deeper into his mind, to see what i can find. I must admit, this is the first time that i see someone able to hide his own thoughts like that. But of course, there is nothing he can hide from me.

Mea: Oh, i see something!

I was seeing a small light, deep down. I started approaching the light, when suddenly the light became furiously bright.

Mea: Ah, what is this?!

The light was so strong that i had to put my arms in front to protect my eyes from it. I never saw something like that before. What kind of defense his mind has?!

Mea: This is too much, i can't-!

With a powerful flash, the light gave me a push so strong, that it kicked me out of Ion's mind, throwing me away from him, and making me fall on the floor.

{Ion's POV}{Back To Reality}

Ionas: Argh, what just happened?

I was feeling like my head was going to break from the pain. I sat up a little, wondering what happened. Then, i saw Mea lying on the floor unconscious.

Ionas: What the...?!

I get up and go quickly beside her.

Ionas: Hey, are you alright!

Mea: Aargh... What happened?

Ionas: You tell me!

The last thing i remember was her using her Psycho-dive ability on me. But why i found her in that condition? Mea snaps out of her dizziness and stands up, looking at me confused.

Mea: How did you do that?!

Ionas: Do what?

Mea: That thing with the light!

Ionas: ... Eh?

What she is talking about? Did something happened when she invaded in my mind?

Nana: Here you're, Mea!

We looked at the way of the rooftop's door and saw Nana coming on our way.

Mea: Nana-Chan!

Ionas: Hey, Nana, how's it going?

Nana: Oh? You're here too Ion? Wait, why are you two up here?

Mea: Well, i-

Ionas: Oh, nothing special! She just heard that i enrolled in this school, so she wanted to know me better since i'm a friend of her friends.

Mea: Eh?

Ionas: After she learned that i was on the rooftop, she came to have a little chat with me. Isn't that right Mea?

I wink at her, wanting to tell her that i was covering her by that way.

Mea: Ah, right!

Nana: Really? That's very nice of you, Mea! But wait, why are you up here anyway, Ion? You weren't with the others?

Ionas: I was, but then some mean girls showed up. They started making fun of me for no real reason at all. I didn't wanted to show my bad face, so i decided to find a quiet place for me to relax, and find some peace. I'm tired of getting teased around like that. It is really awful to always tease you all the time just because you're different, even for the smallest things.

Nana: I think i understand what you mean. My sister is always-

Ionas: Making fun of you because of your small bust?

Nana: E-Eh?! H-How did you-

Ionas: I heard it from some guys on my way here.

What a liar i am! But i don't want to tell them how i really know about those things.

Ionas: It must be really annoying to have to deal with people that makes you feel inferior, am i right?

Nana: You have no idea.

Ionas: Then i suppose you understand me, on your own way. Hmmm...

Now that i think about it, i suppose i overreacted a bit too much for a small tease. I mean, it's just my first day on this school. By the time, things will be better as i adapt in the new environment.

Ionas: You know what? I already feel better after talking about it. Thanks for listening.

Nana: It was nothing. You wanna come and find the others?

Ionas: Maybe later if we find time. First i need to talk about something with Mea.

Nana: Oh, ok then. See you later guys!

And like that, Nana left the rooftop, leaving me and Mea alone.

Mea: I don't understand. Why you-

Ionas: Didn't told her about your powers? Because you're important to Nana as a friend, and i couldn't just let her find out about you or what you did earlier. It wouldn't be right for her.

Mea: I see. Then thank you for covering me!

Ionas: Now, before we go, i think you owe me some explanations.

Mea: Hm? What explanations?

Ionas: About why you invaded in my mind, and more importantly, what happened while you were in there. You mentioned something about a light, right? What light?

Mea: You mean that it wasn't you?

Ionas: No. Now please, tell me what you saw.

Mea: Well, when i get inside, i saw nothing but darkness, making me think that you were hiding your memories deeper. As i was diving deeper in your mind, i saw a small light down there. I thought it was the way to your memories, so i decided to go closer. But as i was approaching it, suddenly, the light became so strong, that i was unable to see a thing! And before i know it, it threw me out of you.

So that's why i found her lying on the floor. A light inside in my head? Could it have some connection with this energy that Kremant gave me?

Mea: Whatever it was, it seems that it makes you immune to my Psycho-dive. That's too bad.

That moment, and for one more time, she look at me, having a sly look on her face.

Mea: Ion? How about if you and me-

Ionas: No!

Whatever she was going to say, i'm sure that it was not going to be moral.

Mea: Oh come on, don't play it hard. It's a nice offer.

Ionas: No means no! Also, if you want to know me better, then why don't you just ask me in the first place?

Mea: Huh?

Ionas: I mean seriously, all you had to do was just ask me and i would say what you wanted to know.

Mea: You mean that i could just ask you all this time?!

Ionas: Dah! Of course you could! It is not like i have anything to hide.

I mean, other than the To Love-Ru fact.

Ionas: So, what do you want to know?

Mea: Well, let's see... Oh, yeah! You said that you're a human from another dimension, right?

Ionas: Yeah, so?

Mea: Are all the humans there as strong as you are?

Again that question. Anyway.

Ionas: No, they are as normal as every human you know. I used too, to be a normal human like them. But Kremant changed that before i even realize it.

Mea: Who's Kremant?

I explained everything i knew about Kremant, about how he brought me here, and about the energy he gave me.

Ionas: And that's all i know about the whole case. I don't know what is his game, but it cannot be for good.

Mea: I see. This Kremant sounds like a very troublesome person.

Ionas: He sure is. So, what else you wanna learn?

Mea: Well... Oh, i know! What kind of person you're?

Ionas: Eh? What kind of person i am? I don't understand, what do you mean by that?

Mea: Your personality. Take Rito for example. He is a kind and sweet person. A little careless at times, but a person that you can depend on.

Ionas: Ohhh, that's what you meant! Well, in that case you could say that i am a kind and nice person too. I always try to be careful on what i do, but i can be very reckless at times if i don't watch. Like when i get angry for example. Also, i'm willing to help anyone if this is the right thing to do. Like when i kept your secret safe from Nana. I'm not a bad person. But if someone makes me too angry, then he better start running before i show him how bad i can be with him.

Mea: I see.

Ionas: Anyway, you have anything else to ask?

Mea: Hmmm... Nope! I think i heard enough. Thank you for letting me know you better.

Ionas: Everything for my friends.

Mea: Everything?

Again with the sly look. Seriously, what's her problem?

*Bell Sound*

The school bell rang. It seems that free time is over for now.

Mea: Too bad. And here i started to enjoy our talk. See you later, Ion-Senpai.

Giving me a last sly look, she turns and leaves the rooftop. Oh, i hope that doesn't means that i'll have to deal with her from now on!

Ionas: Oh god please no!

I don't even want to think about it! Nah, i think i'm overreacting. I mean, she is interested in Rito, so i don't think she will case me such a problem.

Ionas: Wait a minute. I have to go to class!

Realizing that, i ran as fast as i could, reaching my class in time. The teacher arrived, and the class started.

~After The Second Period~

When the class ended, Risa and Mio approached me. What they want now?

Risa: Hey, Ion.

Ionas: What?

Risa: We just wanted to say that we are sorry for earlier.

Ionas: Hm?

Mio: We didn't meant to hurt you or anything, really.

I think i know why the sudden apologies.

Ionas: Let me guess, Rito told you about the problem i had in the previous schools, am i right?

Risa: Yes. We didn't know you had that much problem with it.

Mio: Yeah, we were just messing around.

Ionas: I know. But you don't need to worry. What you did was not that bad. It is just that i have much to my head lately and i didn't wanted to end up getting angry on you. I just needed some time to clean my head. But i'll accept your apology. I mean, it's not like i hold any bad feelings for earlier. With a few words, everything is ok.

Risa: Oh, well, it's nice to see that you're ok now.

Mio: You wanna hang out with us?

Ionas: Maybe another time.

I get up from my desk and walk past them.

Ionas: I need a little more time alone, if you don't mind. Later.

Risa: Oh, ok. See ya later, Ion!

And like that, i left the class and walked through the hallways, to go see the rest of the school and have some time alone. While i was walking, i could see the other students staring and talking about me. It is about my height again, i'm sure of it. Now that i take a better look at the students, i can tell that in front of them i'm a giant! Seriously, the most students here must be at least 1.60 in height.

Ionas: Why the people here are so short?

While i was thinking that, i made a turn in a corner and i accidentally collided with a blonde girl, making her to fall down on the floor.

?: Ouch!

Ionas: Oh, sorry, are you al-!

Oh no. Not her!

Rin: Saki-Sama!

Aya: Are you alright?

And as usual, Rin and Aya are always there. Loyal to one of the most annoying people in the series. Tenjouin Saki.

Saki: How dare you!

Rin and Aya helps Saki to stand.

Saki: Don't think that you're going to get away with this!

Ionas: Hey, i already said that i'm sorry!

That moment, Rin takes out her bamboo sword and brings it in front of my face.

Rin: You dare to raise your voice to Saki-Sama?

This is not going to end well for me. I must do something.

Saki: We don't have time for this. Rin, you know what to do.

Rin: Yes!

Rin raises her sword and tries to strike me on the head. I caught the sword from its edge with one of my hands and stop it before it hit me.

Ionas: Don't think that i'm just going to let you do this.

That moment something strange happened. I saw something coming out from where i was holding the sword, and going from it through Rin in such a speed that i was unable to see what it was. When that happened, Rin collapsed on the floor.

Saki: Eh?!

Aya: Rin!

Ionas: What the...!

Rin was not moving. She was unconscious. Did i do that?

Aya: What did you do to her?!

Ionas: Wait, i didn't meant to-

Before i could explain, something came again out of my hands and goes in quickly through Saki and Aya. After that, they collapsed on the floor as well.

Ionas: What in the world?!

The three of them were unconscious on the floor and i was really confused at the moment. Seriously, what the heck just happened?!

Ionas: Oh, this is bad! I don't know what happened, but i better take them to the infirmary.

I place those three under my arms and i start moving them to the infirmary. Thanks to my extra strength, i was able to move all three of them all the way to the infirmary without much problem.

~Some Minutes Later~

After i brought them to the infirmary, miss Mikado started checking them for some minutes to see what happened to them. I hope it is not serious.

Mikado: You don't need to worry, Ion. They are in no danger.

Ionas: Thank god. Then what is going on with them?

Mikado: After a careful check, i found out that they suffer from some kind of electrical immobilization.

Ionas: Electrical immobilization?

Wait, so that thing that came out from my hands was electricity?

Mikado: It will wear off after some minutes eventually. So tell me Ion, do you might know how they ended up like this?

Ionas: Well-

Mikado: Hm?

Ionas: Is something the matter?

Mikado: Is that a friend of yours?

Ionas: Eh?

I turned around and saw Kremant standing behind me.

Ionas: Ah!

To my surprise i backed off and moved beside Mikado.

Ionas: Kremant!

Kremant: Yes, that's my name. You like stating the obvious i see.

What a pain!

Kremant: And you must be the famous Ryoko Mikado if i'm not mistaken. Nice to meet you doc, the name is Kremant.

Kremant gave his hand for a handshake and Mikado took it.

Mikado: Nice to meet you too, Kremant.

Ionas: Don't shake his hand! He is not a friend!

Kremant crosses his arms and lets out a sigh.

Kremant: Kids those days. You give them a new body, powers, abilities, and a new world to live on and they keep complaining like you done something bad.

Ionas: You took me away from my family!

Kremant: Details.

Mikado: So that means that you are the reason why Ion ended up on this planet?

Kremant: Totally! I am the one responsible for his transportation here. So?

Mikado: May i ask you why?

Kremant: But to see how thing will go of course!

Ionas: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Kremant: Isn't that obvious? Just think about it. What happens when a new character appears from nowhere in the middle of a story, while he was not supposed to be there to begin with? That's right! The story takes another route! A route that everything can happen! A route filled with surprises! A route that will be formed by your own decisions!

Mikado: And what are you planning to achieve by doing that?

Kremant: Entertainment!

Ionas: Oh come on, you're still on that?!

Kremant: It is not my fault if you don't believe me.

Why am i even asking?

Kremant: Oh, by the way, i noticed that you have a new power in your possession. The Electric Palm.

Ionas: The Electric Palm?

Kremant: The Electric Palm! The power that gives you the ability to generate electricity from your own hands and use it as a way to immobilize your opponents, leaving them completely helpless on the ground! The Electric Palm! It works by contact and distance.

He said it like he was advertising a product or something. So, it was really electricity.

Ionas: Wait just a minute! This doesn't even make sense!

Kremant: What do you mean?

Ionas: You said that what happened to those three girls was because of me, using electricity to knock them out by accident, right?

Kremant: Yeah, so?

Ionas: One of them used a wooden sword on me. And after caughting it, the "electricity" went through the WOODEN sword, and straight to her!

Kremant: And by that you mean...?

Ionas: The wood is bad conductor of electricity! The electricity couldn't pass through that wooden sword! It is just impossible!

Kremant: Impossible? What that word means? Wait, give me a sec.

From inside his cloak, Kremant takes something that appears to be a small red book. On the book's cover it says "Dictionary". Seriously now?! He turns some pages, and then he closes the book.

Kremant: Nope! The word impossible is not in my dictionary.

After that, the book disappeared into thin air.

Ionas: *Facepalm*

This guy is just impossible. I better stop asking this. But now that i think of it, something seems off.

Ionas: So, how come and i unlocked a new power so soon? I thought you said that this energy needs to be used in order to grow stronger.

Kremant: And that is right. Although it was quite interesting on how you did it.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Kremant: Remember when Mea tried earlier to invade in your mind via her Psycho-Dive ability?

Ionas: Wait, how you know that?

Kremant: I'm watching your every movement and thoughts, so it's not that hard. Anyway, when Mea did that, she experienced your Energy System.

Ionas: Energy System?

Kremant: In case that someone is crazy enough to try and search your mind, with the exception of me of course, the Energy System will kick them out of it. But because it is a little slow, i made sure to place also something i call Dark Concealment, hiding by that way what is in your head with a dark surrounding.

Ionas: Ok, that sounds pretty cool, but what does that have to do with my last unlock?

Kremant: The Energy System is what the Energy Upgrade needs to move around your body. It is tied with your Circulatory System, following by that way the route of the blood. And pretty much that's how your energy remains active. So, since Mea tried to invade in your mind, the Energy System was working harder in order to get rid of her, making by that way the Energy inside to move faster around your body and mind. And because of all that work up, the energy was used in a way that was like the use of a power. And because of that you unlocked the Electric Palm sooner, since your energy grew faster by that way.

I was open mouthed. He really made all that in the body?!

Kremant: What? You thought that i'm just annoying? That's just one of my ways to tease people.

And he is very good at it.

Kremant: Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to go to some other places that needs my appearance.

And like that, Kremant dissapeared.

Ionas: At least now i know what exactly happened earlier.

I take a look on my hands.

Ionas: I better be more careful with this new power.

Mikado: Ion, do you might know what this Kremant is?

Ionas: I'm afraid not. But if you want i can tell you what i know about him till now.

Mikado: That would be nice.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Ionas: And as i heard from him, there are more like him out there. They even have Cell Phones! And that's all i know.

Mikado: Pretty interesting. This is actually the first time i ever heard of a race like this.

Ionas: I'm sure about it. Anyway, i better go now. I wouldn't like to be here when those three wake up. Also, can you tell them that i'm sorry for the trouble i caused them?

Mikado: Don't worry, i'll tell them.

Ionas: Thank you, miss Mikado.

I walked outside of the Infirmary, closing the door behind me. Then, i continued my walk around the school once more. I was walking through the hallways, taking once again many stares from the other students due to my height. This is starting to become tiresome. Well, i guess i'm not going to get my relaxation any time soon, so i guess i should go do something than just walking around doing nothing. That moment, i saw Yui walking on my way, carrying a huge pile of papers.

Ionas: Wow, that's a huge pile!

How can see even carry all those papers?! From the look of it, she seemed to have a hard time carrying all this pile alone. Maybe i should help her, just in case. I decided to approach Yui and give her a hand with all this paperwork.

Ionas: Hey Yui!

Yui stopped and looked from the side of the pile, seeing me approaching.

Yui: Oh, hi Ion. How are you?

Ionas: Fine, but i wouldn't say the same to you. This is just too much paperwork.

Yui: I know, but i have responsibility to take those papers to the class.

Ionas: I see. In that case can you let me help you?

Yui: Help me? You really don't need to-

Ionas: I insist.

I take the huge paper pile from Yui, to carry them for her. For a pile so big it's not that heavy. Oh yes, the extra strength, i forgot.

Ionas: I hope you don't mind, Yui.

Yui: Well, since you're so willing to help, why not?

Ionas: Good. You want to accompany me on the way to the class? Just in case i need some help with the pile.

Yui: Ok.

And like that, we started walking on our way to the classroom. I was a little worried about the pile since it was too big. I must be careful to not drop all those papers down.

Yui: So, Ion, how is your first day on school?

Ionas: Good, but mostly bad.

Yui: Why is that?

Ionas: Because... Nah, i don't want to bother you with my problems. They are not really a big deal. By the way, i would like to ask you something.

Yui: What is it?

Ionas: Why Rito always, and i mean ALWAYS trips and falls, even when there is nothing to cause his fall at all?

Yui: I'm not sure either. Sometimes i wonder if he makes it on purpose just to do his shameless acts.

Ionas: Nah, he is not that kind of guy. Maybe it's his balance.

Rito: Hey guys!

We saw Rito a few steps away in front of us, coming on our way.

Ionas: Hey Rito! How's it going?

Rito: Fine, what- Whoa!

While he was coming, Rito trips somehow, making a dive forward, having as a result to pass beside me, throwing down the paper pile i was carrying by that way, and falling onto Yui.

Ionas: Oh come on now! Rito, you-!

That moment, i saw Rito and Yui in a really embarrassing pose. Ok, i had to see that one coming.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

And she struck him in the face. He seriously must learn how to walk.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Incectbot: Sir, we have a transmission from the Great One.

B-R-29: Open it.

The large screen opens, and a black, insect like figure appeared in it.

?: Warrant Officer?

B-R-29: Boss?

?: Use that way to call me again and i'll make you a trash can!

B-R-29 gulped from fear.

B-R-29: Sorry.

?: Anyway. How the mission goes?

B-R-29: Well... Not so good.

?: Wha-! What do you mean by "not so good"?

B-R-29: Well...

?: CUT THE "WELL" AND JUST TELL ME!

B-R-29 was starting to panic.

B-R-29: The plan was going perfectly and the princesses were in our hands, O Great One! But i encountered difficulties.

?: The one known as Golden Darkness?

B-R-29: Surprisingly, no.

?: Then who had the power to fight a high rank Insectbot like you, Warrant Officer?

B-R-29: It was a human, sir.

?: A human?

B-R-29: According to our last informations, his name is Ionas Dardanidis. A Greek. He appeared out of nowhere and challenged me in a fight. He released the princesses, he broke one of my arms, AND my neck! Thankfully, we had what we needed for repairs.

?: You say that you were beaten by a human?

B-R-29: It hurts me to say this, but yes.

?: ... Then it seems that we have a new threat that we have to exterminate. I don't care who he is. He will fall like the others.

B-R-29: I must say that for a mere human he was a lot stronger for the human standards. He was a real surprise.

?: Learn everything you can about this human, Warrant Officer. Do what you can in order to help us reach our goals. And remember. Failure is not an option.

And like that, the transmission ended.

Insectbot: What are your orders, sir?

B-R-29: He caught me by surprise the last time. It will not happen again. It seems that i'm going to need some... Improvements.

* * *

><p><strong>Ionas: *Sigh* The school might be different from the others i was, but it's still boring! Now that i think of it, i never actually saw the city. I should ask from someone to show me around, to see the places and the roads.<strong>

**Lala: You want to see the city? I can-**

**Ionas: No! Next time on To Love-Ru: A Walk In The City.**

**Lala: Please?**

**Ionas: NO!**


End file.
